


Wrecking Machine 谋杀机器（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese从过去的经验学会了一个人疗伤（或者干脆装成若无其事）。但是现在，新号码出现了，而且和他的过去有着丝丝缕缕的联系，单枪匹马已然难以闯过这道关口。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrecking Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365952) by [justayellowumbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justayellowumbrella/pseuds/justayellowumbrella). 



> *Gen向无配对  
> *剧情向中篇  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

第一章

“我们这头搞定了，Finch。”

Reese从后门溜出，竖起衣领。雪下大了。

他的动作小心谨慎。

号码已经安全，但Reese的大脑没有停止飞速运转。

他打量着那辆车。政府牌照；引擎关掉了；隐约看得出来里头坐了个人；车停了有一阵子了，因为车体已经覆上白雪。

而且Reese凭着直觉就是知道。

他犹豫着。

“Finch？”

一个穿黑大衣的人从车里出来。

Reese抽出自己的枪，比黑大衣更快，但是枪声响起于同时。

两颗子弹制造出的一个回声回响在空旷街道上，与安静悠扬的雪片形成反差。

“Mr. Reese？”

他轻声咒骂，一个翻身膝盖着地。积雪没能给他提供缓冲。

“没事。” 他撒谎道。

*

说实话，Fusco觉得毛骨悚然：Finch居然知道Fusco和他的傲娇员工在同一个片区。

或者按Finch的原话，Fusco“十分钟之前刚刚从那里经过”——人就是这么了如指掌。

要不是欠着Finch的情，Fusco才懒得管。但没辙，毕竟那家伙帮过他。

所以就这么着，在这个周一的晚上，他冒着雪走进一间小酒吧，在光线昏暗的房间里搜寻他们共同的朋友。

一屁股坐在焦点人物身旁的老旧吧椅上，Fusco粗鲁地打了声招呼： “嘿。”

西装男的反应速度只比平时慢一瞬。他简单点了个头作为招呼。 "Lionel。”

“铁了心不接电话是吧？”

“没电。”

“眼镜儿信不信你这套鬼话啊？”

没回答。

Fusco摇头。他在这里到底是为了啥？Reese下班了想做什么就做什么呗，休息时间嘛。

这两枚怪胎是该多交点朋友。

Reese向酒保招手，示意再上一杯。

“喂。” Fusco皱眉。

“没事。” Reese回头，抬抬下巴，打量他一眼。 “你也来一口？” 他比划着让酒保改两杯。

Fusco冲酒保摇头，作出 “谢谢不用" 的口型。

"Lionel。” 不赞成的口吻。

听到自己的名字被有些含糊的口齿叫出来，Fusco皱眉。 “神奇小子，你说说你吃了多少？”[color=Silver]（Just how many shots have you had. shot，Fusco指的是酒，吃了几杯酒，Reese理解成了枪击，吃了几颗子弹。）[/color]

“就一颗。” Reese辩白似地回答。他眨眨眼睛，低头看了一眼自己的腹部，然后会过意来。 他看着斑驳吧台上重新满上的酒。哦。“酒。” 他重复了一遍，终于搞懂了问题。

“你吃枪子了？”

“嗯？”

Fusco伸手去拨Reese的大衣，想看一眼他的腰腹部，但是被Reese一手格开。

Reese脸上带笑，口气揶揄。 “Detective，想乱性，你得先喝酒才是。"

Fusco低声抱怨了句什么，继续伸手试图拨弄Reese的大衣。

"Detective……” 这一次，同样的称呼里再无揶揄打趣，而是冰冷的警告。Reese瞪着Fusco，从杯子里喝了一大口，脸皱了一下。

“你刚刚承认你吃枪子了。” Fusco尽可能保持耐心。

“没有。”

Fusco眯起眼睛。

Reese的声音很冷静。“来，喝一杯，Lionel。”

“是不是非逼着我把你逮起来？”

Reese的表情含义清楚明白：你有胆不妨试试。

Fusco恼了。作为对Reese挑衅表情的回应，他伸出手，擒住Reese的手臂。Reese再次伸手格挡，并猛地朝后闪。Reese的反应非常快，几乎把Fusco从吧凳上拽下去。但是对于Fusco来说，他已经得手了。

一闪而现的白衬衫上罩着血迹。而且量还不小。

Reese甩开Fusco握在他臂上的手，瞪了他一眼，微微摇头，然后从杯子里慢慢地喝了一口。

“你他妈的这是怎么了？” Fusco怒问。

酒保现在正盯着他俩，特别是Fusco。

Reese又喝了一口酒。他盯着杯子，杯子在手指间慢慢打转。

“你在流血你知不知道？" Fusco大摇其头。天哪。

“不是我的。”

“那对方现在在哪里呢？被你弄到Oyster Bay了？”

Reese沉默不语，一脸冷肃地盯着酒杯。

“行了，我们走。" Fusco站起身来。

“一口闷。” 这几个字说得含含糊糊。

Fusco摇头。 “啥？” 一定是房间的昏暗才让他居然没能早注意到Reese的苍白脸色。

Reese镇定地和他对视。他的视线先是盯着Fusco的枪套，然后是别在皮带上的警徽，最后直视双眼。 “我可以一口闷了。最后一杯，然后就去睡觉。"

*

2007年

“一口闷了，John。” Kara的口气很不耐烦，甚至带着气恼。她从架子上取了一瓶半空的烈酒，然后粗暴地塞给他。

Reese赶在Kara松手之前接住瓶子，但没有拧开瓶盖。他揭开按压在身侧的毛巾。过了一秒，伤口又开始渗血，暗色的血块和亮红的新鲜血液混合在一起。

“操……”

“你想？” Kara耸耸肩，朝他走过来。

他的蓝色眸子冷若冰霜。

她推着他，直到他退到床边，直到他站不稳，坐在床沿，然后被推倒。

"Kara——”

现在她骑在他身上。他讨厌这样，准备反手推回去，但是这个动作会正中她下怀。他知道。所以他停了手。

酒瓶从他的手指间被夺走；他听到了金属瓶盖被拧开的声音。

她的手掌平平地放在他的肚子上。他抬起身，但是感觉到烈酒火一般的烧灼与刺痛。她的手现在放在他的胸口，把他摁下去。

“操。” 他又说了一次，声音细如低语。

“你不是没这兴致？”

他闭上双眼，思绪游弋。

Kara拍打他的脸颊。 “给我醒着。"

“我醒着呢。” 他嘶声说，睁开眼盯着她。

她的游戏玩够了。Kara从他身上下来，把血迹斑斑的毛巾扔到他腹部，从酒瓶里喝了一口。

“收拾干净。”她的话非常简短。”我们在楼下等。喝一杯。"

喝一杯，他在心里重复。

“除非……” 她冲他挑眉。 “除非你想回去了？”

喝一杯。

"John？”恼怒烦躁的口气。

“喝一杯。” 他同意。

不必看她，他也知道她脸上正浮现得意洋洋的表情。

喝一杯。睡一觉。第二天就没事了。

——第一章完结——


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

一只手撑在男厕所涂画得乌七八糟的墙上。这个动作好歹拯救了他让他免于重力作用。

Reese垂下头，用鼻子深深呼吸。

第三杯本非必需。

他的肩膀被人轻轻推了一把。Reese猛地扬起头，从小便池转回身。

“[i][b]Lionel[/b][/i]。注意分寸。”

“怎么着，你准备开枪射我还是怎么地？” Fusco冲Reese伸进外套里的手抬抬下巴。[color=Silver]（*What, you're gonna shoot me?有没有一点点S2E13Finch和Reese在天台上对话的似曾相识感？）[/color]

Reese缓慢地抽出手。

“你脸色不太好。”

讲真，Reese眼前已然出现了Fusco的重影。一个Fusco都有够他受了。

“谢了。” Reese生硬地说。

“不用谢。” Fusco的回答同样生硬。 “我们可以走了吧？”

“我们？”

“我载你一程。”

Reese谨慎地打量着他。

“来吧。我还能让你换换口味，坐坐警车前排。”

Reese站稳脚跟，从Fusco身边挤过去。

外面仍在飘雪。他们呼出的气息是一团团白雾。

Reese等着，直到他们快走到警车边，Fusco伸手到口袋里摸索。

叮叮当。Fusco抬眼。

Reese正晃悠着警车的钥匙。

“你应该放小心点儿，Detective。”

Fusco瞪着Reese，一脸难以置信。可能是因为失血，也可能是因为酒精，Reese看起来一副醺醺醉态，但他不该因此就放下警惕。

“你个兔崽子。”

钥匙落在雪堆上，一点儿声音都没出。

“晚安，Lionel。”

*

次日早上，一盒彩虹色糖屑甜甜圈被扔在桌上。

Finch抬起头。看到Reese让他放下心来。 "Mr. Reese。”

Reese能觉出，他的老板正在上下打量他，评估伤害，逐项分析。他安然接受了——大概一秒钟吧，然后把自己抽离锐利的视线范围。

“我很好，Finch。”

“[i][b]很好[/b][/i]只是个具有相对性的词语，最近对于你而言。"

Reese无视尖锐的评价，打量着玻璃板上贴着的5寸X10寸新照片。“我们的号码是谁？”

没回应。

Reese回身。他还在被仔细打量。 "Finch？”

“我提议不如放一天假？”

“我没事。”

Finch连人带椅子转过来，目光现在笔直落在Reese身上。他看到对方颧骨上的红潮，以及蓝色眼睛下的阴影。 “事实上，我正在对Mr. Fitzgerald做背景调查。如有必要，我肯定会请求你进行侦察。”

"Finch。" Reese柔声唤道。

Finch转回去，面朝屏幕。

Reese等着。一把小手提钻正在钻他的脑袋。

"你身后的柜子上有个硬盘。" Finch心不在焉地吩咐。

出于一种习惯，Reese转身去拿。

Finch又连人带椅地转过来，静静观察着。虽然Reese两只手都是惯用手，但平时他更倾向于用左手执行任务。只是，这一次他用的是右手，而且，伸手的时候，他的脸上不易察觉地皱了一下。

Reese拿着硬盘回过身的时候，Finch的视线已经回到代码串上了。

特工醒过神来，虽然迟了一步。 “你不需要硬盘。”

“我不需要。” Finch盯着他的双眼，承认道。但他还是把Reese伸手递出的东西接了过来，并且面无表情地抬了抬眉毛。

"Har——old。" 这两个音节被拖得长长的。

“我明白，Mr. Reese，自我保护是你所不具备的素——”

“那么，只侦察。” Reese不容他说完。他的手伸向装着甜甜圈的盒子，把它捞过来。他盯着什锦口味研究了一会儿，然后伸手拿了一个，糖屑洒得最多的那个，咬下一大口。他们之间就此的对话无疾而终并非第一次。 “不动武。”

Finch抿着唇。

“不打斗。” Reese补充道。甜甜圈上的一些糖屑掉在桌子上。

Finch看了他一眼。

Reese用一根手指把碎屑掸走。 “你可以跟我一块儿来，Finch。” 他的眼睛里有一丝调侃。”对你有好处，晒晒太阳。"

这是他擅长的。把注意力从自己身上转移开。

“我每天都晒太阳，谢谢你。”

Reese拖了张椅子过来，等着Finch提供信息。这个人从来不接受No作为回答。

他一屁股坐进椅子里，坐在他老板身旁，顺手把甜甜圈盒子朝键盘的方向推回去，就仿佛给点儿蛋浆和糖作为甜头就能让对方嘴软似的。

Finch没拒绝，这一次。”对方是谁？"

Reese耸耸肩。只动了一边的肩膀。”一个幽灵。”

Finch转身打量Reese和他上半身别扭的活动方式。 一个来自过去的幽灵。

“还有呢？”

“还有……暂时没事了。"

“暂时。” Finch重复道。虽然他曾经对Reese说，他知道关于他的一切，但是对方的个人历史中毕竟存在甚至连他也不曾掌握的巨大空缺。

“等到我的号码跳出来的时候，我们再讨论不迟，Finch。等到下一次。”

他得到了一个责难的眼神。

Reese忽略这个眼神，朝屏幕扬扬下巴。 “给我看看我们知道些什么了。”

屏幕上显示的仍然是代码串。

“拜托，Finch。”

“不动武。” Finch重复Reese先前说过的话。

Reese没回答。

“不打斗。” Finch等待。”John。”

“行吧。”

Finch调出关于Fitzgerald的信息。

他回想着自己前一晚收到的那些气冲冲的短信。特别是最后一条。

“美国队长给你找回来了。祝你好运。”

真的得靠好运。

——第二章完结——


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

2007年

“这是个[i][b]孩子[/b][/i]，Kara。”

“而且拿着半自动步枪，John。” 她深深地看了他一眼，露出一个对他失望的浅笑。 “他们都是一样的人。”

“他才六岁。”

“但是佩着该死的[i][b]武器[/b][/i]。跟他爸爸一样，跟他叔叔一样，或者跟不管哪个谁一样——反正他长大了就会是那副尿性。"

Reese厌恶地摇头。

他六岁的时候也玩过上了膛的枪。他给自己挣到一顿好打，而不是一颗穿颅而过的子弹。

“就这样结束？不欢呼，不喝彩？" Kara放下举杯待碰的手，喝了一口。她不准备再争下去。

他从自己杯子里喝了一口。没什么可庆祝的。

她倒在他的胳膊上。“我告诉过你，要是你不喜欢你的工作——"

“我喜欢我的工作。”他冷淡地说。

Kara没来得及回答，因为他们的上线来了。

“扳机扣得有点儿慢哪，John。” Snow的手放在Reese的脖子后捏了一把。这个动作到底传达的是警告还是亲昵，Reese不在乎。他也不在乎Kara脸上心领神会的表情。

他的身体在吧凳上转了一下，抖开那只手。“我失手了吗，Mark？”

“没有，John，” 一个怪笑。 “你从未失手。”[color=Silver]（*"Did I miss?" "You never miss." 有没有一点S1E8Finch和Reese说"What if you miss?" "I wouldn't know. Never have"翻版的感觉？）[/color]

Kara已经注意到Snow胳膊下夹着的黑色活页夹。 “新作业？”

Snow注意到她的表情，把文件递给她。 “今晚不能休息作为庆祝了。”

“去哪儿？”

“莫斯科。三小时后出发。"

Kara把活页夹推给Reese，伸手搂住他仍在愈合中的身体。他的身体像在被业火炙烤，但他忍住没有给出任何反应，因为不想让她得意。

但她什么都知道。

“我们之间没事了吧，大兵？” 唇间带着得逞的笑容。

Reese没理睬Snow对他俩的审视。他板着脸朝向Kara。

“没事了。”

*

Fitzgerald的褐砂石房子正门上方装了一个摄像头。

Reese回避摄像头的眼线，查看街道。他走近，但没有走到摄像头范围内。

风更劲急了。

雪下得很大。雪堆的边缘混着泥泞，变得肮脏。他的裤子下沿已经被浸湿了。

他把黑色针织帽往下扯了扯，盖住耳朵，叹了口气。

Fitzgerald门上装了四把锁。

“这家伙比你还多疑，Finch。”

“此话怎讲？” 他的话显然被人听得清清楚楚，一个不动声色的声音在他耳边问。

Reese微笑着，把注意力集中在门锁上，没有回答这个问题。

他现在正在强忍晕眩。他开始考虑回去的时候坐出租车。

第四道锁被撬开了。他拧动把手，打开大门。面前是一道楼梯，左手边是一个大大的房间，像是一座图书馆。

里面有书，很多很多书。还有纸张。

这间房间怎么说呢，看起来像是有人把垃圾桶里的便条、报纸全都倒在地上，然后打开窗子任凭风去安排。

"Finch？”

“嗯。”

Reese用手指拨弄着一些散乱在地的剪报。有些内容用红笔画了圈。 “你知不知道氟化反应是光照派巨大阴谋的一部分？”[color=Silver]（*光照派，通常被认为是阴谋团体的代表。）[/color]

“是啊，Mr. Reese。” 电话那头，Finch的声音平稳如昔。 “而且艾滋病——甚至癌症—— 都是我们的政府一手制造出来的，对吧？”

Reese歪歪脑袋。这个想法值得思考嘛。 

Finch继续往下说。 “我相信我刚刚找到了Mr. Fitzgerald的博客。”

Reese环顾四周。 “没看到电脑……"

“没有是正常的。我们的阴谋论理论家很多疑，不会拥有电脑。他最近一篇博文是在几个街区外的公共图书馆里发布的。"

Reese俯身拾起一张餐巾纸，上头潦草写了几行字。他看完了，脸上浮现出嘲讽的笑容。

"Finch？”

“嗯。”

“你知不知道，我们的政府正在监视人民？"

“笑话真好笑，Mr. Reese。你手上的工作快完成了么？我想我这里可能找到了点线索。"

Reese现在进入了盥洗室，检查着药品柜。大把大把的处方药药瓶。

他一一扫视瓶身上的标签，但不是为了搜集情报。

找到要找的东西后，Reese打开瓶盖，干吞了三片阿司匹林。

出去的时候，他小心地避开摄像头。重新站在人行道上的Reese拐了个弯，眼睛扫视着街道，试图找到一辆出租车。

事情发生于瞬息之间。

Reese放下了警惕，根本没料到会有一只手突然伸过来一把抓住他。

他的反应并不慢，而且显然在回击过程中打破了大衣先生的鼻子。但对方个子比Reese高，作为报复，他用身体将Reese撞到一辆泊着的汽车上。

忽略掉身侧撕裂般的剧痛，Reese用力向上顶膝盖，顶到了对方的肋骨。对方不得不努力控制身体的平衡。

黑大衣的血从鼻子里涌出，洒得到处都是，这让他看起来面相凶恶，甚至是杀气腾腾。他再次把Reese往后撞，汽车的侧视镜挂到了Reese。

Reese出声咒骂。他眼前突然金星乱冒。Finch的声音在他耳边回荡，但是他听不清在说什么。

黑大衣抓住这个空档，把Reese拖到一边。

“你的身手没有传闻里那么狠，Reese。”

黑大衣的声音低沉。他将Reese拨转过来，推着他的脸贴到车身上，左臂反剪到背后。

Reese知道很疼，但他顾不上了。

他默数到三。他的手腕被抓住了，右臂也被拉到背后反剪，而他将身体放得软绵绵的，默许黑大衣摆弄他。

数过三声之后，他可不会再默许。

Reese猛地朝后仰头，脑袋和对方的颅骨对撞。他借着这个动作转过身来，给了黑大衣一个漂亮的锁喉。

高个子男人挣扎着。他的挣扎大概持续了好几秒钟，然后不动了。

Reese放开手，让对方倒在地上。

他的头一下一下地重重跳动着，身侧开始变得暖烘烘的，视野时而清晰时而模糊。他拼足全身力气才在那具不省人事的身体旁蹲下来，进行搜身。搜身结束后，他仍然蹲着，刻意放缓呼吸，在心里读秒。

他站起身来，花了一秒钟让世界在他眼中重新对上焦。

盯着身边停放的车，Reese一胳膊肘打碎了驾驶座那一侧的车窗玻璃。

——第三章完结——


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

他的止疼药是一个迷你冰箱，放在位于三楼的宾馆客房里，从房间里能看到后巷。

他并不记得自己怎么开车到这里，怎么登记入住。

也许根本没登记。

Reese一屁股坐在床沿上，拧开一瓶迷你型杰克丹尼斯威士忌的瓶盖。他耸耸肩，甩掉大衣，然后是西装外套。

两件衣服都毫无优雅可言地掉落到地板上。

当他的手机嗡嗡响起的时候，他正在拧第二瓶酒的瓶盖。他低头瞥了一眼衬衫上的一片猩红，扔下酒瓶，让它和衣服一样落到地上。

没人跟踪他，这一点他相当确信。

他刚刚才把手机的电池归位。

手机再次嗡嗡响起。

但还没确信到直接返回图书馆。

第三次响起。他拿出手机。

Finch。

"Harold。” 他缓慢地说，还在试探着调整声音。

“你到底去了哪儿？” 这句话里隐隐有担忧，和恼怒。

“我很好。”

一阵沉默。[i][b]很好[/b][/i]正在变成一个不可接受的答复。 

“基本上很好。” Reese环顾四周，想找一台钟。床头柜上的闹钟像是在一闪一闪。不能信任自己的眼睛。他就着自己在床上的坐姿往前稍微倾身，然后又稍微侧了侧。就没有哪种姿势是舒服的。

一阵更长的沉默，然后是打字的声音。通过线路，他能够感觉出Finch的不快。可能Finch终于受够了。风险太大，跟他这么个职业生涯已然宣告终结的前任特工合作。事端太多。

现在他的脑袋里有两把电钻在搅动。搅动得争先恐后。

Finch说了点什么，但Reese在同时开口。

“我没能去成图书馆。不是我们的——[i][b]你的[/b][/i]图书馆。”

见鬼。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，想要厘清他乱糟糟的脑子。闭上眼睛让他觉得天旋地转。

显然啊，Reese。Finch正在[i][b]他的[/b][/i]图书馆里呢。他再次开口，解释说： "Fitzgerald去过的图书馆。”

“别管号码了，Mr. Reese。” 他听得到电话另一头的沙沙声。Finch在说话，但是他没办法把注意力集中到说话的内容上来。

别管号码了。

是啊。

说起来，他尽力了。

他重新躺倒。

但天旋地转的感觉并没有因此停止。

"Mr. Reese？”

他松开手，手机砰地一声闷响，掉到地上。

*

“西装男”涉案数量一再攀升，升得Joss Carter 开始觉得气恼了。

比如这件案子，纯粹是浪费她的时间。一桩标准的入室盗窃。

没搞错吧，John？

但是她先前放过话，要求所有的所谓西装男案件都尽快送到她手上，所以现在她别无选择，只能跟进。

要不是那个自称CIA特工的人——但是既没有配枪，又拿不出证件——她可能完全不会把这个案子当回事。’

他受伤的鼻子给了他的脸一个大扣分项。她留意到他左眼旁边的淡淡伤痕。

这不是一个她会信任的人。

“你说他朝你开枪了，先亮出武器的是他。" 她没有掩饰自己声音里的怀疑。她注视着这名特工的眼睛，他直视回来。

他有点本事。

“我是这么说的，Detective……Carter。” 他看着她的胸牌。

以威胁的方式叫她的名字。

唔，他是有点本事。

*

Finch今天学到的新知识是，永远不要唤醒自己正在睡梦中的雇员。

只是轻轻碰了他一下，Reese像是被上了电刑一样猛地抽搐着，用力抓住Finch，目光灼灼。内在野兽的一面略见一斑。有一秒钟，他似乎要把他掼到墙上去。

“[i][b]John[/b][/i]。”

像是开关被摁下，Reese松开手，精疲力竭地倒回去，迷迷蒙蒙地看了Finch一眼。还不太清醒的样子。

“是我开门让你进来的吗？”

Finch给了他一个困惑的表情，心脏依然在狂跳。看起来已经[i][b]清醒[/b][/i]了。

Reese坐起身来，眼神仍有些迷蒙，黑色针织帽戴在头上没脱。 

Finch皱眉。他看到血迹，大片血迹。 “你管这叫做基本上很好？”

Reese两边嘴角上翘，一个微弱的笑容。转瞬即逝。

“基本上。” 他倒回床上。不管是不是事关工作，他都毫无保留地信任Finch。

"Mr. Reese。”

Reese硬起头皮，做好心理准备，等着听长篇大论的说教，等着Finch表达失望，等着收到解聘书。

他尝试着给自己找点辩护词，但是反胃的感觉让他的思绪停顿不前。

这样也好。困扰Finch的鬼魂已经够多了，他不需要任何额外的拖累。

Reese猛地闪了一下。

一双手正在温柔地把他的衬衫下摆从裤子里抽出来。他推开那双手。

“住手。”

从下到上，他的几颗衬衫纽扣被解开了。Finch的双手有一点点不稳，但挡开再次试图阻挠的手仍不成问题。

“[i][b]住手[/b][/i]，Finch。”

睫毛扇动着，蓝色的眼睛睁开了，目光中有恼意。Finch推开他的手，抓住他的手腕。

"Honey？”[color=Silver]（*honey，蜂蜜，以及，亲爱的。这个双关让我笑了半个小时。而且Reese和Finch先后思考honey这个词，所以我最初本以为这篇会有配对。）[/color]

Reese皱眉。 “什么？”

Finch正小心翼翼地揭开黏糊糊绷带的一角，脸上的表情难以名状。

哦。Reese做了个怪相。蜂蜜。

“天然的消毒剂。” 他闭上眼睛，含混地说。他抽出自己的手腕。 “别动它。”

“你浇了蜂蜜，往你的……" Finch的声音吃惊得不知所措。

“[i][b]别[/b][/i]动它。” Reese重复一遍。

Finch没去动它。只是因为他不确定他能不能承受绷带解开后的画面。

过了一会儿，有手指落在他的额头上，捋开针织帽和湿乎乎的头发，在他的皮肤上留下温柔的力度。

Reese一把将那只手也打开了。 "Finch。[i][b]住手[/b][/i]。”

短暂的沉默。

“我觉得你在发烧。”

“我知道我在发烧。” Reese暴躁不耐地回答。

Finch的表情严肃。“诚然，你的医学知识令我叹为观止，但是，Mr. Reese——”

Reese呻吟一声，强迫自己坐直了。千百根细针撕扯着他的身侧。但是，先把这件事解决了。 “[i][b]Finch[/b][/i]——”

“你现在不是……[i][b]在战场上[/b][/i]，" Finch继续往下说。他盯着那个摇摇晃晃的身形。”你[i][b]有[/b][/i]别的选择。”

Reese努力集中注意力听着Finch说话。他不喜欢自己现在的样子。也不喜欢让Finch看到他现在的样子。

“我今天休一天假好了。”

“今天已经快要过完了，Mr. Reese。” Finch语气冷淡，他已经快要没办法在说话时保持耐心了。

“睡会儿就没事了。”

他们彼此瞪着。

Reese率先移开目光。这一次，他不在乎输赢。他重新躺倒，忍住一声呻吟。

"John——”

“别说话。” 他的声音含糊。 “睡觉。”

虽然外表冷静，但是Finch心念电转。一想到Reese十之八九会告诉他，他以前有过更糟糕的经历，而且是只身一人没有援手，Finch就觉得心烦意乱。这才解开三颗纽扣，他就已经看到了地图一般纵横交错的累累伤痕。

还有血迹。

出血量看起来很大，浸透了绷带，并且因为蜂蜜而黏糊糊的。

Honey？

他看了一眼静静躺在床上的身影。Reese的胸膛一起一伏，呼吸深沉缓慢。受过疼痛耐受训练的人都知道使用这种呼吸方式。

应急方案是有的。他有他的人脉。有人欠他人情。他还可以给点儿好处，如果有必要的话。

可以把一切资源都用上，只要有此必要。

Finch从他放在划痕累累书桌上的挎包里取出笔记本电脑，按下开机键。

"Finch。” Reese声音轻柔。角落里传来的打字声很耳熟。令人宽心的声音。

“嗯。”

“如果你需要另请高明……”

打字声停下了。 Finch扫了他一眼。Reese的眼睛是闭着的，但是久久没有回音让他重新睁开眼，盯着天花板。

等待着。

Finch的脑子里涌出一千零一种回答。

但他一种都没有选。

“别说话，Mr. Reese。” 他只是重复了他先前的话。打字声继续。“睡觉。”

——第四章完结——


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

2007年

一月份的莫斯科是皮草爱好者的天堂。

酷寒之地，但是美丽。

他背朝列宁墓，面朝南面的圣巴索大教堂。Reese的视线在教堂富于卡通意味的轮廓上逡巡着。他看向Kara。”够暖和了？”他用俄语问。

“唔。”

Kara带衬里的兜帽最初看起来略显夸张，但事实上，她混在人群中并不惹眼。

他自己戴的针织帽没那么突兀打眼，大概也没那么暖和。

“你呢？” Kara用她套着羊毛手套的手指抚摸着他脸上的髯须。动作温柔。

他没有阻止。

她靠得更近一些。

"Kara。” 喃喃低语。

针对他的表情，她送了个秋波。 "John。”

他没有回答。

她的手指抚上了他的胸膛。“放松。”

执行卧底任务的时候，她时不时地占点便宜。

他没有阻止。

眼睛回到广场上。

“三点钟。” 他轻声说。她现在在用双手挑逗他。而他利用这个机会，将她的身体转过去。Kara的背撞到铁门上。用的力道不小。

“三点钟。” 他重复一次。开始飘雪了。

顿了一秒钟。她的视线越过他的肩膀。 “嗯。”

“目标呢？”

又顿了一下。时间很短。 “看到他了。"

他松开她的双臂，手指摩挲着口袋里的注射器。

*

嗡嗡嗡的声音。

Finch瞥一眼静静趴在床上的身影，等了一会儿。沉闷的手机震动声仍在继续。

Reese没有反应。

他起身离座，在落在地上的大衣和西装里摸索着。他在某一个口袋里找到了一只手机，但不是它在震动。

“这不是你的手机啊，Mr. Reese……” Finch喃喃自语。震动的来源不是它。Finch把电池拔了出来。

另一个口袋里有一把格洛克手枪，手铐，塑料束缚带。

他给了正在沉睡中的人一个犀利的眼神。

还有一张证件卡。Finch仔细审视着压膜卡片。CIA。一个叫Derek Platt的人。

有意思。

电话又嗡嗡地震动起来。没有衣服的遮盖，他看到Reese的手机躺在地板上。谢天谢地，他现在大可不必搜查另一件衣服里藏了些什么。

Finch端详着屏幕上的来电显示，迟疑了一会儿。

"Detective。” 他招呼道，声音压得低低的。Finch把Reese的衣物搭在椅背上，然后坐回键盘前。

Derek Platt。他打开一个搜索窗口。

电话那头空白了一会儿。显然，Carter没料到接电话的会是他。 "John没事？”

“他在睡觉。” 他的语气小心谨慎。

“在睡觉，还是在昏迷中？"

Finch扫了一眼Reese安静的身形。“[b][i]怎样[/i][/b]去区分，Detective？”

沉默。她的声音也压得很低，声音中有一丝气恼。"见了鬼。你们两个是不是从来不给自己放假？ "

“我会重新考虑John的员工福利。"

一声没辙的叹息。 “我这里有一名特工大驾光临。我们共同的朋友大概是把他得罪了。Platt，一个——”

"Derek Platt？”

停顿了一下。“你怎么——算了算了。是他。”

“我知道了。”

Carter等着，但什么都没等到。又是一声叹息。她轻声咒骂。 “这就完了？你不准备跟我分享点儿信息？"

“假使我知道更多信息的话，我会很乐意分享，Detective。”

一秒钟。Carter在心里权衡斟酌这句话的真伪。“听着，转告John……转告他要当心，好吗？那家伙不按规矩行事的。"

“恕我并不知晓，CIA竟然还有规矩可言。"

“你说的也对。但我不是这个意思。他们之间看起来像是私仇。" 背景声里传来杂七杂八的说话声。Carter再次压低声音。 “这个案子会招来一整支特别行动小组。你们俩最好保持低调，把你们蝙蝠侠的行头收收好，避避风头。"

“收到，Detective。” Finch再次看了一眼身份证件。黝黑的眼睛回瞪着他。“谢谢你。”

她等了一秒钟。 “说真的，" 她的声音依然谨慎，但是放得柔和了， “他还好？”

Finch回头看一眼床上的身形，有些不习惯如此安静的Reese。“他会好的。”

“好极了。” Carter吐出长长一口气。 “等他醒过来了，我有几句良言忠告要送给他。"

“不单你，我也有。”

——第五章完结——


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

2007年

目标是CIA的人。

意识到这一点的时候，对方厉声质问。

一开始，Reese迟疑了。

“你有没有想过你站哪一边？"

但他还是完成了自己的任务。

Kara毫不犹豫。她另行下手杀了目标的搭档，女搭档。

那个女人死的时候坐在亚历山大花园的长椅上，仿佛在欣赏冰封雪飘的克里姆林宫。

他们拿到了他们想要的东西，他催促她即刻离开，离开花园，离开红场。他们下楼梯的脚步声在地铁里回响。

大理石墙壁，彩色玻璃，大教堂式的穹顶。

莫斯科的地铁不啻于一座博物馆。

他们搭乘第一班扶手电梯往下，没遇到任何障碍。

他长长地吐出一口气。

Kara看着他欣赏马赛克的墙壁，微微一笑。“如果你今晚休息得不错，我们明天可以去观光。”

Reese顺着自动扶梯快步往下走，没有回头查看她是否跟上他的脚步。他们登上头班地铁。

车开了。他单手拉住头上的横杆。她在他身边坐下来，伸手去拉他戴手套的手。

"John。”

他没有理睬她。

“坐下。” 她用俄语说。

"Kara。”

“[i][b]坐下[/b][/i]。"

地铁到站，车门打开，上班族涌入，地铁上塞满人。

他在她旁边的乙烯基塑料座位上坐下来。

她把头倚在他的肩膀上。在任何旁观者眼里，他们不过是一对年轻恋人而已。

地铁轰隆隆地响。

“你从来没想过我们站的是哪一边？”

“我们这边。” 她微微歪了下脑袋，闭上眼睛。 “我告诉过你的，John。”

“嗯。”

Kara的声音比耳语大不了多少。 “在黑暗中行走。”

*

Reese惊醒过来。

角落的小冰箱发出沉闷的嗡嗡声。房间基本上是黑的，但是有一个奇怪的光源。

他翻转到身体没受伤的那一侧，躺了一分钟。深呼吸。

坐起身。又是一分钟。

分步骤站起来，一只手撑着墙，稳住身体。

他阖上眼睛一秒钟。振作，Reese。

他的生物钟有些紊乱，床头柜上的数字钟一闪一闪地看不清，对他校准时间观毫无帮助。

有晕眩的感觉。他一只手揉脸。深呼吸。

他盯着那个穿着西装趴在角落书桌上熟睡的身影。书桌上的笔记本电脑是室内光线的来源。

一个，两个，两个从迷你冰箱里取出来的小酒瓶。他把它们放到书桌上，试图把熟睡中的老板的胳膊压住的笔记本电脑抽出来。

Finch向来睡得浅。他惊醒过来，眯着眼看Reese，眼神是困惑和恼怒的混合体。

Reese慢慢缩回手。“早上好。” 他主动示好。

Finch坐直身体，打量着他。他揉揉脸颊，双眼依然眯缝着。他不知不觉睡着时采用的睡姿成功赢得了背部提出的抗议。“几点了？”

Reese耸了耸一边肩膀。

Finch仍在打量他。他什么都没说，但Reese知道他的意思。

“我很好。” 他一只手扶着桌子，借此稳住身形，轻声说。

“是啊，我看得出来。” Finch在口袋里摸索，取出一个药瓶。 “服用两片。”

Reese接过瓶子。抗生素。他没问药是怎么来的，直接打开瓶盖。

Finch皱眉。为了送服白色小药片，Reese拿起的是酒瓶。他挑眉，推了一瓶水过去。

Reese啜了一小口水，然后又是咕咚一大口酒。

我已经作出让步了。Reese以挑眉回应不满的表情。

Finch只能摇摇头。

他移开视线。Reese的眼睛紧盯着桌上的压膜证件卡。

Finch注意到对方飞快变换的表情，还有朝证件卡和电脑投去的视线。

“看起来，Platt想要你的命。”

Reese两根手指夹起证件卡。黑眼睛回瞪着他。“一报还一报。”

借着电脑屏幕的光，Finch端详他的脸。

“我杀了他的搭档。”

这句话出乎Finch意料。Reese的语气平板。Finch从硬邦邦的椅子上转过身来，等着。但是Reese一句话都没有多说。

Reese把证件卡掷回到桌上。他看着Finch，飞快地眨着眼睛，仿佛在等待某种宣判。

但是没有宣判。

“你应该坐下，Mr. Reese。”

Reese根本不听。他伸手去拿笔记本电脑。 “号码怎样了？”

Finch把电脑推得远远的。他在想要不要说谎。可以编个故事，说Fitzgerald会安然无恙毫发无损。

"Finch。”

Finch慢慢地说：“经过深思熟虑，我认为我们只能对这个案子坐视不理。"

“坐视不理？”

“是的。而且在眼前，就是字面上的意思，Mr. Reese。” 他轻轻地但是坚定地推了一把Reese立在他旁边的腿。 “请坐下。”

“我们没有资格自行决定——”

“我们[i][b]有[/b][/i]。” Finch合上电脑，看着他。 “我已经决定了。”

“不行。” Reese固执地摇头。 “轮不到你做决定，Finch。”

“[i][b]不行[/b][/i]？” Finch扬眉。 “轮不到我？是否需要我提醒你，我是你[b][i]老板[/i][/b]，Mr. Reese。” 他的语气尖锐。

“是啊。” Reese转身要走，但是他发现自己的手臂被人抓住了。他试图甩开Finch的钳制。 “放手。”

Finch加大了力气。 “听我说，Platt不仅想要你死，他也想要抓Fitzgerald。”

Reese顿住了。在那些阴谋论当中，有一个理论是真实的。的确有一个阴谋是政府实施了的。

“这两件事搅到一起，我不能保你——” [color=Silver]（*Finch没说完的半句话是I can’t make you--，很有可能是说“I can’t make you safe（我不能保你平安）”，而Reese紧接着抓住Finch话里的make的另一层意思（逼迫，强迫）发难，说：You are not making me（你不能强令我）。）[/color]

Reese挣开Finch的手。 “你不能[i][b]强令[/b][/i]我。”

“说得对。我是在告诉你，别管了。’’

“你雇佣我就是做这个的，” Reese的脸颊泛红，不知道是因为发烧还是因为激动， “[i][b]老板[/b][/i]。”

Finch看着他。 "John。”

Reese走远一步。“如果我们不管，那么Fitzgerald死定了。”

他死好过Reese死。 “你需要看医生。”

Reese终于坐下来，坐在床沿。久站对他在跟的案子没有好处。他看着Finch。 “我们把这个案子了结，然后我会去看医生。"

“你的健康不是拿来讨价还价的筹码。"

“我只有这个。”

“正是如此。”

Reese瞪回去。

Finch不愿达成这笔交易。

“至少你的机器是信任我的。”

Finch以为自己听错了。 “你说什么？”

Reese仰面躺倒，他的脚还搁在地板上。他冲着天花板说： “它还没有把我的号码吐出来，是不是？"

Finch不说话。

“所以，至少它信任着我。”

Finch卡了一下。“这跟信任没有关系，Mr. Reese。”

其实是有关的。事情是，他不愿失去他最为信任的那个人。

“你该走了。” 终于，Reese说。

虽然心有顾虑，但他还是离开了。

——第六章完结——


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

2007年

凌晨时分，城市笼着霜，蒙着雪，处在沉睡中。

在室内，冰块相互碰撞，发出清脆的声音。

“你还在想那件事。”

Reese看着她，一言不发。他慢慢地从手中玻璃杯里饮了一口酒。

Kara不再像只猫那样走来走去。她在他身边坐了下来，贴得紧紧的。

“我以前的搭档和你很像。”

温柔的手指伸进他的短发里轻轻梳挠着。几乎情不自禁地，Reese就着Kara的手歪过头去。

“他心肠软，”她接着说， “送了命。”

又从玻璃杯里喝了一口。他吞下口腔里的酒，什么都没说，继续顺着Kara的手把头靠过去。

前一晚，他对着一名美国反间谍官员的后脑勺扣下了扳机。一名叛徒。

据说是叛徒。

黑布蒙头。处决处死。

他的心底可能的确是一直在想这件事。

“不要再想了。”

他转过头。 “你根本不知道我在想什么。"

“得了，John。” Kara好笑地说。她的微笑充满忍耐。她用力扯了一把他后颈处的头发。“我当然知道你在想什么。”

"Kara。” 语气里有一丝不满。

“你就很软。” 她又重复了一次，第二次说的时候语带调侃。她的双手往下探，一直往下，脸上浮现一个微笑。 “但还不算太软。”（[color=Silver]Kara的“软”是双关，指Reese的心肠，也指……大家懂的。）[/color]

Reese阖上双眼。

*

“见你的[i][b]大头鬼[/b][/i]。”

“你也早上好啊，Lionel。”

通过后视镜，Fusco打量着那个懒懒横躺在他车后座上的瘦高人影。“你他妈的是要让我心脏病发？"

“[i][b]那玩意儿[/b][/i]才他妈的会让你心脏病发。" Reese朝警探咖啡旁的辣椒芝士热狗扬扬下巴。“现在才早上九点。”

“那又怎么着？” Fusco恶狠狠咬了一大口，瞪着他，发动引擎，揿下除霜按钮，把车内温度打高。 “还有，不管你准备说什么，我的回答都是‘不’。”

Reese给了他一个“你又来了”的眼神。

“你甚至都不该到这[i][b]附近[/b][/i]。” Fusco低声咒骂。热狗顶上厚厚的配料中，有一大块从面包上掉了下来，欢乐地直奔他的大腿而去。 他空着的那只手伸到车内的小储物柜里摸索。 “有人要你的脑袋呢。”

“我听说了。”

“那你就别干蠢事。” Fusco找到了餐巾纸，砰地关上储物柜。Fusco又咬了一口热狗，嘟嘟囔囔地说： “整个警局都热闹着呢。我觉得Carter快要逮到你了。"

“你的关心让我感动。”

“扯淡。” Fusco又咬了一口，摇头。 “我是不是该把这个功给领了？” 他通过镜子盯着Reese的眼睛，按下车门的自动锁。

咔的一声。

Reese微微坐直了一点。 "Lionel。”

那副表情让Fusco很享受，每一秒。但是当他低下头，他看到的是一把西格手枪，虽然持枪姿势懒散，但是枪膛稳稳地对着他。不仅于此，Fusco还意识到，他的后座里很可能还有一架榴弹发射器。他眯起眼。

门锁打开了。

手枪也随之放低。

“我需要你帮忙。” Reese重新倒回去，但动作有些僵硬。”给我查查一个叫Chris Fitzgerald的人。”

沉默。雨刷打开了，拂去昨夜留在挡风玻璃上的残雪。

"Fusco。”

“怎么。这个人怎么了？不就是个疯子嘛。”

Reese盯着他。 “你和他认识？”

“昨天晚上被拘留了。你的那个老朋友宣布他们有案件管辖权，说什么事关国家安全。”

Reese一下子坐直身体。“Platt？”

“他是个大好人呐。” Fusco讽刺地说。他吃完热狗，心满意足地舔舔手指。他注意到Reese疼得龇牙的表情。 “你在我的车里血流成河呢？”

"Fitzgerald现在在哪里？"

“那个疯子？不是跟你说了吗，轮不到我管。”

Reese缓缓吐气。他知道Platt的行事方式。很有可能根本不会有任何国家安全调查。“给我查出来。”

Fusco看了他一眼。

“请给我查出来。”

又看了他一眼。

Reese的声音凛然。“我说过请字了哦，Detective。”[color=Silver]（*I did say please. S1E4Reese用同一句话欺负过Fusco。）[/color]

Fusco嗤之以鼻。 “眼镜儿也吃你这套？”

没人回答。

“顺便说一句，他一直在找你。"

“他已经找到我了。”

“然后呢？”

Reese沉默。

“嘿，我想也是。反正你是听不进去人话的，" Fusco又瞪了他一眼。 “很高兴你不是针对我。"

Reese的声音疲惫。 “你查出Fitzgerald在哪儿就行了。还有Platt。”

“我跟你说过了，轮不到我管。我得走了。你跟我一块儿还是下去？" Fusco盯着他。 “我建议你下车。”

“听说礼拜一有过一场抓捕。行动策划得不太缜密。听说开了两枪？有一把配枪后来失踪了。"

“那又怎么样？”

“可能那把枪没有真的失踪哦。"

混球！

“随口一说，Detective。我们不必把事情搞那么复杂。"

“不必搞那么复杂。”Fusco鹦鹉学舌了一次。他轻声咒骂。自从他们认识的那一秒钟起，事情就没有简单过。他叹的那口气满满都是认输之意。 “我听到的最新消息是，他被带到了九局。"

“谢了，Lionel。” Reese从后座抬起身来，动作小心翼翼。 “保持联系。”

"低调点儿，铁汉。我不怎么想听说哪个菜鸟靠着你晋升成了警官。"

Reese的嘴角牵了一下。城市笼着铅灰色的彤云，大滴大滴的冻雨开始击打挡风玻璃。

“我这边没什么可担心的。”

*

Fusco是个天杀的乌鸦嘴。

他被人出其不意猛地一把扭住，脸颊撞到街边建筑的砖墙。一声呻吟。双手被逐一拧到背后，他的双膝也几乎软到撑不住，因为[b][i]真[/i][/b]他妈的疼。

“有什么可笑的？”

他在笑。因为该死的，Fusco一语成谶了。甚至还没出一小时呢。

抓他的便衣警察的确是个菜鸟，他看得出来。但是他命令自己驯服，甚至毫不反抗。他现在没有反抗的力气。

妈的。

他慢慢吐出不知不觉屏住的那口气。金属咬住他的双腕，手铐被有意铐得很紧。冷雨顺着脖子往下流。

他闭上眼，额头抵着砖墙。他试图呼叫他的求救热线。

"Finch？”

——第七章完结——


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

“Reese。”

他抬起头，眨眨眼睛，看着面前的人。

“你还在用Reese这个名字，没错吧？”

Reese歪歪脑袋，一言不发。房间里空空如也，只有一张桌子两把椅子，外加一个瞪着他的小摄像头。

Platt淡淡地笑着，把桌子对面那张椅子拖出来，椅子脚在地板上拖动发出刺耳的声音。他坐下，双肘撑在桌面上，长长的十指托着下巴。 “我想你这样是默认了。”

Reese冷着脸看他。他的手臂被反锁在身后。他双手湿冷，脚有些发麻。他在金属椅子里稍微挪动了一下，改变坐姿。墙上有一个挂钟，嘀嗒嘀嗒的走秒声像是在他脑袋里发出巨大的回声。

“我一直希望我们能再次相逢。命运。” 最后那个词是用俄语说的。

果真是命运。

Reese闭上眼，但在他的脑海里，他依然能看见Platt的脸。比从前苍老，皱纹更多，头发有了星星点点的斑白。但那双眼睛一如既往没有变。

"Reese。”

他睁开双眼。一阵反胃感在他的胃里搅动。

Platt微笑。

“你在纽约给自己挣下了不小的名头啊。西装男。”

Reese缓慢地深深吸气。他搞不好会吐出来。

“你现在为谁工作？”

他重新闭上眼睛。

“[i][b]Reese[/b][/i]。”

椅子在地上拖动的声音。手指隔着西装捅进来，地方找得挺准，伤口像是燃烧起来。他倒抽了一口冷气，睁开眼。

“你我都知道，要说你擅长什么的话，你擅长服从命令。你现在不是单人行动。”

Reese直勾勾地盯着对方的黑眼睛。

“我们追踪了你的电话。”

这是虚张声势，他知道。他的电话线路无法被追踪。但这双眼睛，这双眼睛里毫无虚张声势的迹象。

“我会杀了你。” 最后，他沙哑低沉的声音吐出这样一句话。

Platt扯了下嘴角。

“你喜欢杀戮，不是吗。”

Reese端详着对方的脸。眼睛边上有道伤痕，鼻梁上有青紫色的瘀伤。

有那么一阵子，他们的效力对象是同一家机构。那个时候，善恶的界限被混淆被模糊，洇成一团灰蒙蒙的雾。

先是从军，然后被招募进入中情局。DIA，NSA，CIA，FBI。在某一个机构的眼里捍卫国家的行为在另一家机构的报告里则构成叛变。[color=Silver]（*DIA，国防情报局。NSA，国家安全局。CIA，中央情报局。FBI，联邦调查局。）[/color]

“别人都以为你死了。但我不太相信。” Platt眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Reese。他摇摇头。“我一直在等着今天……摄像头关掉了，顺便说一句。" 注意到Reese的视线往角落里睃，他补了一句。他身体再次前倾，戳上同一个部位。Reese的闷哼让他展开笑容。 “纽约警局……他们并不清楚内情。你的西装男这一套，他们还以为你是个不要命的愣头义警。”

Reese咬紧牙关。

Platt的话近乎轻柔低语。 “我们是知道内情的，是不是啊，John？”

*

“我猜，你找我帮忙来了。”

“抱歉我省略掉寒暄开门见山了，Detective。你猜对了。”

Carter皱着眉停下脚步。Finch的语调连气带急。

“我知道你现在在九局。” 不等Carter答话，他继续往下说。

搞什么鬼？她下意识地回头扫视。

“去跟那个Fitzgerald的案子。” 她一面低声说，一面绕开几张桌子，防止被人听到。她用肩膀将手机夹在耳朵边，打开手里的卷宗。 “听着，如果你和John是打算——”

“Fitzgerald现在也在九局。” 原来如此。Finch的这句话说得很慢，仿佛他刚刚意识到什么。

“什么？” 如果Finch准备找她在这个警局帮的忙不关Fitzgerald的事，那么——

见鬼。Carter一眼看到了Platt。后者从一溜儿审讯室中的某一间里走出来。他看起来像是《猫与金丝雀》，恐怖和喜感的混合体。[color=Silver]（*《猫与金丝雀》，喜剧悬疑惊悚剧。）[/color]

“这么说，他睡醒了。” 她合上卷宗，朝天花板翻了个白眼。 "听着——”

“三号审讯室。Platt刚刚接到他女儿所在学校打过来的电话。不久之前有人发出了炸弹警报—— "

“[b][i]你再说一遍[/i][/b]。"

“[i][b]警报[/b][/i]，Detective，不是真的有炸弹。” 噼噼啪啪的飞速打字声。 “我即将对警局内的监控视频进行覆盖循环播放。三分钟够不够？”

三分钟。

"Detective？”

无可奈何。 “把所有审讯室的监控也处理一下？”

他迟疑了一下。”正在处理。” 

她叹气。 “不用谢。”

Finch松了一口气。

“我就在街道对面的停车场里。”

*

2007年

在黑暗的地方，有时候，猎手会沦为猎物。

礼拜二，一项任务被叫停。本来堪称是件得心应手的常规任务，但是被强硬地中断。其他特工转入地下。

他俩也是。

Reese查看后视镜。一辆黑色SUV。窗子涂黑了。

跟他们自己的车一样。

Reese加速，快速左转，然后右转。SUV依样画瓢，两次都是。他踩下刹车，眼睛盯着前方。前方是车流。然后看向左边。

左边的红绿灯快要变灯了。一台大型拖车准备做大角度转弯。

他瞥了Kara一眼。她安安静静的，在流血。

Kara的受伤让他烦心。而他会为此烦心，这个事实也让他烦心。

他猛打方向盘，左转，用力踩油门。时间在他脑海里放慢了。他看着后视镜。SUV加速，紧追不舍。

他估算着和交通灯、和卡车还有和其他车辆的距离。

交通灯变黄的时候，一辆小车呼啸着通过路口。三，二，[i][b]变红[/b][/i]。Reese一脚将油门踩到底，方向盘朝左猛打。

他的车抢在卡车之前通过了路口。卡车被他堵住了，连环导致其他司机跟着猛踩刹车。他朝右打方向。有人生气地鸣笛。

大型拖车朝边上滑过去。灯变红了。

一部分车有通行权，但却插翅难飞。大型拖车把路口堵死了。喇叭声此起彼伏，汇成一曲合唱。

Reese在下一个街区右转，然后左转。

他看了一眼Kara，摸了摸她的手臂，车速放缓到正常。

她转过脸，看着他的眼睛。

“给Snow打电话。”

*

“[i][b]John[/b][/i]。”

一个词而已。层层叠叠地包含了气恼、批评。同情。痛心。林林总总的情绪。

她随手关上门。他抬眼。

"Joss。” 见到她，他撇嘴微笑。

Carter还给他的表情却不是笑容，是忧心忡忡的打量。他眼睛下的黑眼圈很重，颧骨上的淤青正在成形。她走到桌子边。

"John……” 她摇着头，捞起他西装的下摆。她对上了他的眼睛。

“我没事。” 他说。 "Fitzgerald在哪儿？”

“我们没有多少时间来——”

“他也没有。” 看着她翻翻找找，Reese举起双手。他的两手已经脱困而出，虽然单边手铐还挂在一只手腕上一摇一摆。她盯着他，一脸不敢置信。这幅表情变成了生气。

"John。”

他充满歉意地看了她一眼，身体前倾，准备站起来。 “左还是右？” 审讯室排成一排。他所处的这间在正中间。

“不要，John。”

“左边。还是右边？" 他在吐出第一个词之后站起身来，努力朝她笑笑，想证明自己行动无碍。从她脸上表情判断，他的消息传递失败。

“你到底有什么毛病，John？你什么人都想救，唯独不在乎自己的命？”[color=Silver]（*What is it about you, John? That makes you want to save everybody else's life but your own? S3E9里Carter在地铁上对Reese说过的话。）[/color]

审讯室里的警报响起。她听到自动喷淋灭火系统激活的声音。

Finch。

Reese眼前的世界在旋转。他用力站稳脚跟，默默感谢那些菜鸟警察和他们的菜鸟级搜身能力。他的手指抚摩着他们没能发现的烟雾榴弹。

“抱歉，Joss。” 他柔声说。

真的抱歉了。

——第八章完结——


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

爆炸声。惊呼声。遥遥传来的尖叫声。隐约的高亢警报声。

雨又变成了雪，鹅毛般厚重。能见度不高。听到爆炸声，街上的人本能地抱头蹲下，以汽车为掩体。然后是相互推搡，四散奔逃。

爆炸声也令Finch吃了一惊。他盯着街道对过。他向来厌恶爆炸。那种声音令他[i][b]心惊肉跳[/b][/i]。

他可能只等了一分钟，也有可能是九十秒。他跟着自己的心跳——紧张的心跳——默数。咚一声，有什么东西撞上了车的侧面。他转过身来。

副座的车门打开了。"Mr. Reese。” 松了一口气的Finch对上Reese的眼睛。然后，一个地精般矮矮丑丑的人被推到他眼前。Finch皱眉。

这是照片里那个人。他紧张的眼睛被厚厚的眼镜片放大了。

"John？”

"Finch，这是Fitzgerald。” Reese含糊地低声说。 “你会喜欢他的，Finch。” Reese将那个不情不愿的人推到副座上。 “他也不喜欢武器。[b][i]动作麻利点[/i][/b]，Chris。”

“而且我不喜欢榴弹。”

“榴弹，Mr. Reese？”

最后推了一把。Fitzgerald发出抗议的声音。副座侧的车门被用力关上。

Fitzgerald转向Finch，眼睛左顾右盼。 “我们正在被监视着——”[color=Silver]（*We are being watched.）[/color]

后座车门打开了。Reese在后座坐下。

“——智能手机，笔记本电脑——”

不，是在后座倒下。

"Mr. Reese？”

“[i][b]开车[/b][/i]，Finch。”

“——家用监控系统——”

Reese躺倒，闭上眼睛。

Fitzgerald看着Finch。

“你[i][b]信任[/b][/i]他吗？”

Finch用力咬牙，发动汽车。

*

他昏昏沉沉地醒过来，发现自己被一双眼睛近距离审视着。

眼睛的主人个矮，头秃，架着眼镜。

“你是俄罗斯的[b][i]间谍[/i][/b]，我说的对不对？"

Reese茫然眨眼。 “什么。”

"Mr. Fitzgerald。”Finch的声音。

Fitzgerald说话又快又急。 “俄罗斯的所谓太空项目实际上是核武器试验。" Fitzgerald头摆来摆去，一会儿看着Finch，一会儿看着Reese。 “过去两年间总共发生了七次强烈的地震，而且每一次都和俄罗斯宇宙飞船进入轨道的时间重——"

Finch的语气有一丝暴躁。"Mr. Fitzgerald，[i][b]拜托你[/b][/i]。" 他抿紧双唇。

显然，这不是他们头一次讨论这套理论。

Fitzgerald更加激动了。他对着Finch滔滔不绝。 “看看那些日期——”

Reese坐起身，疼得皱了下眉。他把脚放到地板上。他的上半身被包扎得紧紧的，腰部以上没有穿衣服，仅缠了绷带。他皱眉。

他这是昏迷了多久？

“——还有那些地点——”

Finch睨了他一眼。 “坐下，Mr. Reese。”

“居然还号称是因为断裂带。还有，你知不知道总统现在的行踪？"

“我非常理解你眼下[i][b]倍感挫折[/b][/i]，Mr. Fitzgerald。” Finch审慎地回答。 "John。”

“没错！” Fitzgerald挥舞双手，来来回回地走动。 “他们正在逐步扩大阴谋刺杀的范围！”

“原来如此。” Finch敷衍道。”John，能不能[b][i]麻烦你[/i][/b]坐下来？"

“——先冲着总统——”

“[i][b]John[/b][/i]。”

“——然后对教皇下手——”

“[b][i]坐[/i][/b]下来。” Finch的表情摆明在说：[i][b]否则的话[/b][/i]。

Reese瞪了他一眼，但是依言坐下。

“——从而制造恐慌，动摇人心——”

“[i][b]是啊是啊[/b][/i]。” Finch冷淡地打断他的话。

“都是王八蛋。” Reese插嘴。他的声音沙哑。

另外两个人齐刷刷看着他。一个人充满怀疑，另一个人面无表情。

Finch看了他一眼，眼神里包含的意思是“[i][b]闭嘴[/b][/i]”。

他自己的答复字斟句酌。“我知道你对此十分关切，Mr. Fitzgerald。虽然你的理论非常有趣——”

“[i][b]理论[/b][/i]？"

“当然，这些论点也非常有理有据，” Finch让步， “但是我相信我们当前有更为迫切的事务亟待处理。"

“好比，John到底是不是——”

"John[i][b]不是[/b][/i]俄罗斯间谍，Mr. Fitzgerald。” Finch的语气像是在说，[i][b]就这个话题我们可以打住了好吗[/b][/i]。

Fitzgerald怀疑地哼了一声，但是没再说话，尽管他看向Reese的眼神依然警惕不减。

Finch疲惫地吐出一口气。该做出点妥协了。“我记得你想更新博客，对吗？我在餐厅里安排了笔记本电脑，供你个人专用。”

个人专用，意思是没有真正联上互联网。

Fitzgerald点点头，露出一个有所保留的笑容。在他离开房间之前，他又充满疑忌地扫了Reese一眼。

Finch盯着门口，终于气恼地吐了一口气。

Reese把他的光脚搁在硬木地板上，但他仍保持坐姿不变，环顾这间安全屋。他以前没来过这儿。这个事实让他不安，因为他不了解公寓的布局，不了解出口，不了解周围。还有，他的鞋子在哪里。

而且，他没有感觉到疼。这件事也令他不安。疼痛感降低，反应速度变慢。他感觉疲惫，迟钝，晕晕乎乎。

Finch正在打量他。

Reese一只手揉脸，从上往下。他低头看看自己被包扎得紧紧的身躯，又看看Finch。

“我找人帮忙了。” Finch读懂了他的表情。

另一个房间里隐约传来喊叫声。他们同时看向门口，然后又把视线转回来，看着对方。

“我的鞋子在哪儿？”[color=Silver]（*文末注）[/color]

Reese这句话说出口，Finch一脸要笑不笑的表情。这让Reese更恼火。

“你不该给我用麻醉药。” Reese的声音很坚定，但是有一丝沮丧。他有一份工作，一份处在麻醉药影响下没办法进行的工作。他往前挪了挪，得到一个警告的眼神。 "Finch。” 

“别着急，你马上就会感觉到疼的，Mr. Reese。” Finch的口吻有一丝尖锐。他的视线迎向Reese的蓝眼睛，有点不适应里面突然毫不收敛一览无余的情绪。

沉默。

"Finch。”

“在。”

他迟疑了。

Reese重新躺下。他向自己混乱不清的头脑和疲惫不堪的身体低头了。头脑不清楚的人就不该讲话。他闭上眼睛，最后说了一句， “如果我把事情搞砸了，对不起。”

Reese说这句话时口气既柔软又困倦，仿佛是在半梦半醒之间说出的。他的呼吸节奏已经进入到睡眠般的平稳。

Finch静静看了他一会儿。特工脸上的静谧表情与他先前时断时续的睡眠形成巨大反差。当时他狂躁地说着呓语，虽然话不多，但全是俄语。难怪Fitzgerald会一口咬定他是俄罗斯间谍。

Finch摇摇头，给颀长的身体搭上一条毛毯。他呆了一下下，仿佛想要安抚性地拍拍他，但是又收了手。

“你没有把事情搞砸。” 他柔声说。

另一个房间里又是一声隐约不清的大喊。

"Harold！”

尽管Fitzgerald对Reese毫无信任可言，但他倒是飞快地接纳了Finch作为阴谋论俱乐部的一员。

Finch深吸一口气，给自己鼓劲。

现在，该回去照顾号码了。

——第九章完结——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *鞋子这部分让我想起一篇萌文，叫A Way Which Leads Home，SY上已有翻译，翻得很棒。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

2007年

“我们的行踪被暴露了。”

“不要刨根究底，John。”

Kara在房间里，血还未完全止住。她服用了氯胺酮之后有些兴奋。 Reese出来和Snow喝酒。出于命令。[color=Silver]（*氯胺酮，可作为麻醉剂使用，有致幻作用。）[/color]

他作汇报时措辞含糊。不得不。毕竟是公共场合。这也是出于Snow的安排。

没有被夸奖；但是Snow向来吝于夸奖。也没有被直白批评。

作为招呼，Snow先是一掌拍到他背上，然后是捏了一把肩胛，甚至，还给了他一个笑容。但是这些姿态是做给人看的，给酒吧里的其他顾客，而不是给Reese。

这些说明不了什么。

“有谁死了吗，John？” 他脸上的表情在说：[i][b]拿出正常人的样子来[/b][/i]。

正常人的样子是怎样的？

Snow凑近了一点。 “她没事的。”

话虽如此，他仍然有些怅然若失。他把情绪藏起来，藏得深深的。

威士忌，纯的。他的视线落在酒吧的挂式电视上，然后是酒瓶和调酒饮料后面的镜面墙。他扫了一眼前后门，然后重新盯住他的上线。

Snow只字未提，但他知道其他特工销声匿迹不知所踪了。

Reese喝了一口酒，勉强忍住皱眉的表情。酒难喝得要死。

Snow审视着他，知道他心怀不满。 “别这样。我挺喜欢你的，John。” [i][b]别逼着我宰了你[/b][/i]。

Reese又喝了一口酒。

在俄期间，他已经杀了十三个男人，还有一个女人。

听命行事有听命行事的慰藉之处。

两人沉默了。他俩坐着，姿势放松，看上去无非是两个西装革履的男人，上了一整天班之后出来放纵下喝一杯。

Reese通过镜子看着Snow，注意到他永远塞着的通讯耳机仍然在。他的手指光秃秃的，没戴戒指，右手指关节旁有一道伤痕。

在工作之外，他根本不了解这个男人。他的真名是什么。有没有亲人健在。家乡在哪里。

他抬眼，重新看起电视来。新闻。政治动态。体育要闻。股票指数匀速上下滚动。

他想，不知道今天礼拜几。

应该是一个礼拜的中间那几天，因为顾客不多。不过说实话，这可能是因为酒吧太烂。

“这间酒吧烂得要死，Mark。”

Mark一声轻笑。 “我知道。”

现在是橄榄球的新闻。超级碗快开幕了，在某个周末。他无所谓哪支球队赢。他什么都无所谓。

“海鹰队，是不是啊？”[color=Silver]（*西雅图海鹰队，华盛顿州的橄榄球队。Reese来自华盛顿州。）[/color]

Reese看他一眼。

“华盛顿州的？”

他继续盯着Mark。

Snow假笑了一下。Reese不知道他问问题的目的何在。

他俩又喝了一轮。两张机票被推了过来，机票上打印的时间是早上。

Snow朝Reese倾身靠近，同时推过来两小杯琥珀色的烈酒，其中一杯被推得抵住Reese的手。他把手掌平贴在吧台上。

“你知不知道，他们都有一个共同点？” 他的脸凑得很近，近到两人的额头快要抵在一起了。

Reese收拢了握着玻璃杯的手指。

“爱问问题。” Snow悄声说。他放下小酒杯，空玻璃杯搁在吧台上。在站起身的同时，他大力拍了下Reese的肩膀。今晚到此为止。

Reese的眼睛一眨不眨。

Snow微笑：[i][b]很高兴和你谈话[/b][/i]。 “明早带她去机场。"

*

另一个房间里传来低语声。

大惊小怪的聒噪和Finch柔和的语调交杂。

此起彼伏的敲打键盘声。

有人放声大笑。

Reese从床上坐起来，冲着黑暗眨眼。

疼痛感回来了，但他仍然头脑昏沉。他挪到床缘，等了一分钟，双手用力地揉搓自己的面孔。

站起来。他一定能够站起来。

他先轻悄悄地在公寓里走动了一圈，留意公寓的布局、房门、消防通道、透过窗口看到的路牌。

Finch好歹采纳了他的一条建议——这件安全屋备有武器。

Reese去了趟洗手间。他盯着镜子里茫然的眼睛，一只手顺着抚过睡得桀骜不驯的头发。

他回到他睡过的房间，套上一件干净的T恤。他坐了一分钟，在心里默默数秒。

眩晕感过去了。他重新站起来，靠在门框上，观察。 

两个身影面朝各自的笔记本电脑。半空的中餐餐盒横三竖四摊在他们周围。

还怪温馨的。

脱了西装，只剩马甲，Finch在以稳定的速度敲击键盘，大概是在编什么代码，写某种程序。他的头发不像平常那样打理得妥妥帖帖，而是朝四面八方支楞着。他并不是真正在听Fitzgerald讲话，但他时不时点点头，嗯嗯啊啊应和几声，装出这是一场交谈的样子。

Fitzgerald坐在Finch对面。他很高兴自己在现实世界里有了活生生的听众，而不仅仅局限于虚拟网络。当他不打字的时候，他手舞足蹈，说得激情四射。

说他那些有证可查的观察结果，解释，关于它的推测。

[i][b]它[/b][/i]。

关于机器。

Reese皱眉。

最后，是Finch注意到了他，和他的视线对上。他挑眉表示疑问。

“Mr. Reese。”

“Finch？” 他朝自己的雇主不甚赞许地皱眉。

Fitzgerald圆墩墩脸上安然自得的表情消失不见了，取而代之的先是恼火，然后是对那个倚门而立的男人的全然猜忌。那个男人救了他不假，可他本人也是名刑拘犯，而且在睡梦中讲俄语，身佩武器，多件武器。Fitzgerald偷眼看向Finch，他的新晋知己。

Reese默然将对方的表情变换尽收眼底。他眯起眼睛。

他加入到他们中间，挑了一个离Finch较近的位置坐下来，和他救下来的那个一惊一乍的男人面对面。他的十指漫不经心地在桌上敲敲打打，眼睛盯着Finch的屏幕。屏幕上是一个个窗口，一行行代码。他在构建一个新身份。

Finch推了一盒食物到那十根不安分的手指里。敲敲打打停止了。

Reese接受了食物，但眼睛仍盯住号码。他不记得上一次进食是在什么时候，可是他没有胃口。他一边盯着Fitzgerald，一边挑挑拣拣地吃下一丁点东西。那个男人的眼睛里盛的是疯狂和多疑。

打字声重新响起来。先是Finch，跟着是Fitzgerald。

交谈又开始了，主题是什么天气模式和武器测试，这次美国被描述为罪魁祸首。还有莫名其妙失踪的票箱，图书馆外借书中安插的跟踪器。[color=Silver]（*天气模式，阴谋论论断中的一种，认为政府操纵天气，将天气控制作为气象武器。）[/color]

扔下食物，Reese开始逐一拆解和清理他能找到的每一支枪。一遍完成再来一遍。在台面上，他的眼睛对准正在“写博客”的Fitzgerald。

或者，算不上写博客，而是急急忙忙地在一台根本没联网的笔记本电脑上敲敲打打，跟Finch交换着阴谋论的各色理论。

Fitzgerald的浑身不自在让Reese稍许有了点成就感。

他拆装完第三遍的时候，Finch清了清嗓子。

“Mr. Reese。”

Reese抬起头，换上一脸乖巧无害的表情。

Finch和他眼神对接，微微地摇了下头。

Fitzgerald仍然不自在地紧盯着他，给了他一个带着敌意的皱眉表情。

Reese回瞪着他，以不必要的力道砰地把弹夹安放回格洛克手枪里。 Fitzgerald吓得缩了一下。Reese用手揉揉嘴和下巴，遮住他的笑容。[color=Silver]（*S1E5结尾即视感嘤嘤嘤！）[/color]

Finch朝后拖开椅子。 “[i][b]John[/b][/i]。”顿一下。 “借一步说话？”

他俩单独去了另一个房间。Finch把门关上，Reese又把它打开，只开了一条缝，方便他监视。他自己走到最具战略优势的位置上，下意识地把Finch往他身后推。

Reese低声说： “我不喜欢这个人，Finch.”

“我倒说不好，” Finch干巴巴地说， "Mr. Reese，这是个无害的人。”

“知情就算不上无害，Finch。”

“他并不知情。充其量有一个猜测。”

“那猜测背后的真相呢？” Reese注视着Finch， "Platt想要了解真相，所以追捕他。”[i][b]还有你，一旦被他知道了[/b][/i]。

“不必忧心。这些纯然是猜测而已。他猜到了一点点事情——”

"Finch。他这种人，他们不懂得把嘴巴闭紧。一旦他知道什么，转身就会出卖你。我们需要把他送走。”[i][b]离你远远的[/b][/i]。

“正在安排中，Mr. Reese。”

另一个房间里传来一些乒乒乓乓的声音。Reese拉住Finch，自己打开门，走到外面。他的手本能地伸到后腰，但是枪不在那里。

Fitzgerald正在倒水。看见Reese的眼睛，他的动作僵住了。 

[i][b]我在看着你呢。[/b][/i]

Finch把他推了回去。他的一只手按在他的胸口，力度并不大，但是传达的信息明晰无误。手掌的温度透过薄薄的T恤衫辐射进去。他关上门。

“这个安排无需你参加，Mr. Reese。我恐怕你在场只会让情况更为棘手。”

“Finch——”

“一名特工正在追缉他。至少有两个警局正在追捕你。”他注意到Reese脸上倔强的表情，让自己的语气变得严厉，表情里流露出责难： “我们现在是不是应该讨论下你今天早上的所作所为？”

“[i][b]Finch[/b][/i]。”

“那么晚点再议？”

Reese没理睬他，再次伸手把门打开一条缝。

Finch放低声音。 “其实，他的多疑让事情更容易——他[i][b]主动[/b][/i]提出离开纽约，离开这个根据他的理论正在对他围追堵截的地方。我已经安排了一趟航班和一个新身份。”

“飞机什么时候起飞？”

“我们一小时内出发。”

Reese知道，所谓的“[i][b]我们[/b][/i]”不包括他自己。 “给Carter打电话。让她护送你。”

Finch挑眉。 “我恐怕我们眼下不甚得Detective Carter的欢心。”

这句话里不包含谴责的言辞，但Reese依然感到内疚心探了下头。

Finch继续往下说。 “幸好，某支特别行动小组被引开了。我们不会有事的，但你得待在这儿。”

“Finch。” 这个词半是愤怒的咆哮，半是失望的埋怨。

“这并非对你的惩罚，Mr. Reese。你有伤在身。你做的已经够多了。”

Reese靠在门框上。唉，Finch，人心诡谲，你哪知道你将要面对的会是什么。

“除此之外，我也不太确定Mr. Fitzgerald会不会愿意与你共乘一车。” Finch看了他一眼。“你可以令人……望而生畏。”

Reese翘了翘嘴角。 “我令你生畏么，Finch？”

Finch平静地看着Reese。不，他不曾令他畏惧。Reese透过门缝看向外面。Fitzgerald在自言自语。

蠢货。

Finch在说话，说什么好好休息啦，留在安全屋啦，在电脑前做一些协调工作啦。

没有意义的事情。

“好吗？”

没得到回应。

“John。”

“嗯？” Reese转头看着他。

“你有听到我说话吗？”

另一个房间里传来呼喊声： “Harold！”

Finch看着Reese，等他答话。

"Yes。” Reese终于回答。[color=Silver]（*Finch指望Reese就他那句“好吗”给出肯定的承诺：Yes，好。但显然这里Reese狡猾地避重就轻了，是针对那句“你有听到我说话吗”给出Yes的答复：Yes，我听到了。）[/color]

是的，他有听到他说话。

——第十章完结——


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

“看到没？就在那边。监视我们——监视我们——监视我们——”他一个个地指过去：摄像头，电线杆子上的，建筑上方的，一个都不放过。Fitzgerald给了Finch一个“你看吧”的眼神。 “监视我们。”

Finch眼睛看着路。

“监视我们——”

"Mr. Fitzgerald。”

“他们就是用这个法子找到我的。面部识别软件。没有任何一个地方是安全的。”

“没事的。你现在安全了。”

“或许吧。” Fitzgerald勉强承认，但语气却仍持怀疑。 “不过这也不是第一次了。”

“什么不是第一次？”

“他们不是第一次找到我。” 他不无提防地看了他的新朋友一眼，仿佛是担心自己泄露得太多。他干咳一声，改变话题： “你手机上的蓝牙可以被人侵入。如果你平时带手机——反正我平时是不带的——我建议你把蓝牙关掉。”

“知道了。”

“其实我建议你根本不要用手机——”

Finch伸手调节车内温度。暖风从出风口吹出来，送风的声音恰好能适当淹没他旅伴的喋喋不休。

“——定位服务，GPS跟踪系统——”

快说到点子上了。

“——手机查找APP，我说，真有人敢用这个？”

前方的车流行进速度放缓了。

“Mr. Fitzgerald，你出发之前需不需要备什么处方药？”Finch能感觉到对方转过眼来，长久地瞪着他。他捏住鼻梁。 “当我没说。”

“又是一个，那边！天桥上！你以为那是个交通摄像头？根本不是。”

车流停滞了一会儿。Finch闭上双眼。

“我写博客揭露，我打电话揭露。我给记者打电话，给国安局打电话……没有一个人理睬我。所以我开始拆掉它们。”

Finch睁开眼。 “什么？”

又是一声干咳。车流重新动起来。

“开始拆掉什么？”

Fitzgerald不说话，沉默地摆弄着面前的出风口，让风向变来变去。

“Mr. Fitzgerald。”

“摄像头。” 他双目瞪得圆圆的。 “它们的监视一刻不停。”

“你去拆了摄像头？”

“是。没错，我这样做了。我们这样做了。” Fitzgerald在裤子上擦擦手，情绪焦虑。 “我们拆是拆了。但它们会重新出现。一个接一个。我们必须采取其他行动。”

Finch皱起眉头。这么说，Fitzgerald并非唯一一个抱有怀疑的人。他一开始也想过，为什么机器会给出他的号码。为什么堂堂政府机构要为一个无足轻重的小人物费心。他显然不对任何人构成威胁。

车内突然陷入沉默，发动机的声音一下子显得响亮惊人。Finch回过头。Fitzgerald正在打量他，而非四处搜索电子监控设备。糟了。Finch把视线转回前方。

“你表现得很不高兴，” Fitzgerald说出他的观察， “当我说我拆掉它们的时候。”他的表情也好，声音也罢，里头有什么东西改变了。

Finch还是不说话。

“你不高兴了，Harold。”

“我只是很好奇，” Finch回答， “要拆除全部摄像头看起来是一项难以攻克的任务。”

“我们[i][b]能做到[/b][/i]。假以时日，我们能做到。”

“我们？”

“什么？”

“你说的是‘[i][b]我们[/b][/i]’。”

“我没有。” 他的声音降下来。Fitzgerald躁动地拉扯着斜贯他身躯的安全带，仿佛它勒着他了。 “你穿得衣冠楚楚的，” 他继续陈述他的观察所得， “你——你是他们的人吗？”

“我不是他们的人。” Finch耐着性子。 “我们在帮助你。”

Fitzgerald更加焦虑不安。他砰地把脑袋靠到头枕上，厚厚镜片后的眼睛眯起来。他飞快地回想着过去二十四小时发生的事。昨天，他打了一个电话，发出威胁。然后他的公寓被抄得乱七八糟，他本人被逮捕。再然后，两个素未谋面的陌生人跳出来，给了他一个脱身方案。“你那个搭档？他和你很不一样。”

“我们在帮助你。” Finch重复。他说得很慢，一字一顿。 

“他有军队背景，跟警局里的那家伙倒是一个模子里刻出来的。他们都一个样。没有人相信我的话，但他们还是要对我痛下杀手，因为我说的全是事实。他说不定是他们的人。”

“他救了你。为了你，他以身犯险。”

Fitzgerald摇头。 “不对……不对。为什么呢？他为什么要救我呢？”

[i][b]因为我劝他不要救你[/b][/i]，Finch心道。 “因为你有权好好过你的生活。”

Fitzgerald解开了安全带，还在不断摇头。“根本说不通。你怎么知道在哪儿能找到我？为什么？”

“Mr. Fitzgerald。”

“根本说不通——为什么？”

“我们用什么办法找到你无关紧要，”Finch字斟句酌， “重要的是，我相信你说的话。”

Fitzgerald安静下来。代表怀疑的安静。

当然了。

他微笑。 “你是相信我的，对不对？”他不知从哪儿变出一个手机。

*

“你[i][b]找死[/b][/i]呢，John。”

后视镜里，一张脸朝她假意一笑，笑容来得快，去得也快。 “想我没？”

“你心怀死志是怎么的？”

几个制服警察和一些黑西装从车旁走过。Carter紧张起来，放在方向盘上的手用力捏紧。但Reese面不改容。

“大隐隐于市啊，Joss。” 他看着她松下一口气，淡定地评论说。

“我应该亲手把你抓起来。”她不满地上下打量他：帽子被拉低到耳沿，脸上的红晕看起来不是好兆头——她儿子发高烧的时候就是这幅模样。“你气色看起来不大好。”

“谢谢，你今天也容光焕发。”Reese微笑。 “新买的手套？”

她盯着他，不说话，只挑了下眉。

“能不能打开你的警用无线电？谢谢。”

“为什么，你自己难道没有一个？”

又是一笑。[i][b]或许吧[/b][/i]。

“你之前玩的那一招——" Carter摇头。她是警察，干干净净的好警察。她伸手打开无线电。 “我办不到，John，我真的——”

[i][b]“全体单位注意，全体单位注意。[/b][/i]”

Carter调高音量。调度频道发出滋啦啦的指令。显然，好几处传来报告，声称看见西装男出现在肯尼迪国际机场内或者机场周围。

Reese一副心情舒畅的样子。这一手应该能帮忙拖延点时间。他伸手去拉车门把手，但此时，Carter的手机响了。

“这么会挑时候？” Carter 冲着来电显示翻了个白眼。她锐利地看了Reese一眼。是Finch。

Reese竖起手指放在嘴唇上。[i][b]我不在这里[/b][/i]。

她更严厉地看了他一眼，接起电话。 “让我猜猜看——”

她的话被打断。她不说话了，静静听着，眉头锁起。

Reese研读着她的表情，戴着手套的手松开门把手，心里好像被什么东西堵住。出岔子了。但为什么Finch不给他打电话？

“——马上来。” 她冲着电话说。

他重新伸手准备开门。

“你知道该去哪儿？"

“机场。”

“废话，John。”

“拉瓜迪亚机场，Detective。” 他用眼神说：[i][b]你觉得我是个蠢材？[/b][/i] “我想你也会去的?”[color=Silver] （*肯尼迪国际机场，纽约最大的机场。拉瓜迪亚机场，纽约另一个机场。Reese和Finch的调虎离山计。）[/color]

“John。”

"Finch知道，我不喜欢他没我陪伴孤身犯险。" Reese泰然自若地说。[color=Silver]（*Finch knows I don't like him finding trouble without me. S3E6里Reese对Finch说过这样一句：Finch, you know I don’t like you heading into danger without me. ）[/color]

“他之所以没给你打电话必然有原因，John。”

Reese已经下车。他竖起大衣领子，走过拐角。动身之前还有一件事要做。

他等着一辆大货车通过，手指在腿侧此起彼伏地敲打。终于过了街。

他找到一辆合用的车，敲下耳机连接。他从西装口袋里拿出一片薄薄的金属条，环顾四周，然后撬开驾驶座那一侧的车窗。 “你那边一切都好，Finch？”

一辆公交车在靠边下客时发出发出一声短促响亮的尾气排放声。

他的耳边立刻有人问：“Mr. Reese，刚刚那是公交车吗？”

“啊？” 他钻进车内了，正在方向盘下摸索。引擎吭哧吭哧地发动了。收音机随之打开——声音还挺大——他急忙去摁收音机开关。关上了。车内冷死个人。他揉揉腿，看着自己呼出的气，等着。 "Finch？”

“都好，Mr. Reese。” 他的话很简洁。“你？”

Reese采用同样的语气： “都好。”

——第十一章完结——


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

两名特工在一辆黑色轿车里等候。福特维多利亚皇冠，政府牌照。Platt轻悄地溜进后座，跟副座上的人相互点头致意。[color=Silver]（*福特维多利亚皇冠，较常见的警车型号。）[/color]

他看看表，掏手机，拨出一个他记在心里的号码。

“是Carter对吧？你好。”

他冲前座两人挥挥手。[i][b]开车[/b][/i]。

“你正在追缉的一名罪犯，”他顿了一下。 “对，就是他。”

点火钥匙转动，汽车轰鸣着启动了。

“你想不想把他抓捕归案？”

汽车前座的两名特工交换了一个眼神。

*

机场停车场的第五层比下面四层空，但也只是略空而已。

空间里回响着车门关上的声音。他们站的地方光线暗淡，什么都看不清，但是可以听到脚步声，行李箱轮子的滚动声，孩子的笑声。然后是电梯轻轻的“叮”一声。

“我恐怕我的步速只有这么快了。”Finch保持着他声音里的平静，措辞小心谨慎。Fitzgerald以笨拙的步态，和Finch一起往前走，而且他拽着Finch的胳膊，企图走得再快一点。

Finch的步速很平稳，但一瘸一拐。他瘸得有点夸张。这样能争取多一点时间。

Fitzgerald满脸不悦。他粗短的手指把玩着口袋里的锯齿刀。他已经用它对Finch拔刀相向过了，就在若干分钟以前，在他们的车外，从而迫使Finch结束了与Reese的通话。

“我对暴力[i][b]并无偏爱[/b][/i]，”当时，Fitzgerald这样说， “但有些时候，它是唯一途径。”

他先是给快速拨号列表里的一名记者打了电话，然后打给订阅他博客的一个读者，再然后尝试着联系国家安全局。[i][b]你们等着瞧[/b][/i]，他这样宣布。然后，他致电警方，发出挑衅，发出威胁。

他希望全世界的目光都汇集过来。

“搞不懂我以前怎么没意识到呢？”他紧张兮兮地说。Finch慢吞吞的步子仍然让他烦心。 “去年，我的博客有五个人订阅。然后变成了三个。最后只有一个。他们就那么死了——心脏病啊，车祸啊。" 他瞥Finch一眼，摇头。“我们人数太少，不占人和，也不占地利。” 

又一辆汽车驶入这一楼层，引擎在上坡时发出隆隆的声音。Fitzgerald在它从身边开过时住了嘴。这是年轻的一家子，后座上坐了两个孩子。

“再者，我不认识[i][b]你[/b][/i]这样的人才。你非常擅长计算机。我知道，在你眼里，我疯了，我倒是不这么认为，但是——”

“Mr. Fitzgerald，你认为你[i][b]这样做[/b][/i]是疯了。”Finch把身体整个地转过来看着他。“制造群体性恐慌永远不可能解决问题，不可能解决任何问题。”

Fitzgerald一只手摸了摸他谢顶的脑袋，发出闷闷不乐的笑声。“人民有知情权，Harold。人民有权知道他们的民选政府正在——”

“保护他们？”

“[i][b]监视[/b][/i]他们。” Fitzgerald转过身，玩味着Finch的话。他摇头，推了他一把。 “[i][b]保护[/b][/i]他们？你真的听信这一套？”

Finch的表情严肃，双唇紧抿。“是。”他终于回答。

Fitzgerald黯然微笑，又推了他一把。 “朝前走。”

*

2007年

多莫杰多沃机场。[color=Silver]（*俄罗斯最大的国际机场，位于莫斯科。）[/color]

没带行李。长长的走廊空旷无人，回荡着他俩的脚步声。

Reese探手轻轻抓住Kara的手臂，一只手指按在嘴唇上。

有人。

一扇门慢慢关上。

动作很轻，近乎无声。太刻意，不是普通旅客那种碰得砰砰响的大力关门方式。

他举起一只手。[i][b]在这儿等着[/b][/i]。

楼梯间空无一人。他一手持枪，后腰还别了一把点二二。Reese侧耳，感觉自己听到了脚步声。

可能是他疑神疑鬼；他因为Kara失去指挥能力而紧张。她负伤了。而他自己的伤也才刚开始愈合。

“John。”

她的声音不太对头。

他回到走廊，几乎爆出一句粗口。

妈的。

Kara盯住他的眼睛。[i][b]放手干， John。[/b][/i]

她的咽喉被人扼住。一名年轻的女特工用绿眼睛气势汹汹地瞪着他，手中枪口抵住Kara的太阳穴。

妈的。

他慢慢举起自己手中的枪，在心里模拟着各种行动方案。

身后传来一个声音。“东西在哪儿？”

他微微转身，仍用余光盯住Kara那边。

他在红场见过这名特工。

“东西在哪儿。” 男人重复。

那句厉声质问仿佛仍在Reese耳畔回响。[i][b]你有没有想过你站哪一边？[/b][/i]

他的目光朝Kara那边溜了一眼。

“开枪。” 她对着劫持她的人轻言细语。那个女特工还年轻，按在扳机上的手指在颤抖。 “来啊，动手啊。”他知道，Kara这句话是说给他听的：[i][b]我们是无足轻重的卒子[/b][/i]。

“你们是不是甚至根本不知道你们拿走的是什么？”

Reese把目光放在这个男人身上，特别是他的双手和采取的姿势。Reese自己的枪口瞄准右边。他低头盯着对方的手枪，无视危险，就这么悍然朝对方走去。

他知道他拿走的是什么。一个金属的小箱子，里头装了一块加密硬盘。

但硬盘里有什么？

这他妈的谁知道。

男人笑了，眼睛边一条细长伤痕随之变深。 “不知道，对不对？”他的语气带着居高临下的傲慢。“你们准备把它拿给谁？”

Reese歪歪头，眼睛仍与对方的黑眼睛对视，与此同时保持着自己脸上表情的不动声色。他什么来头？CIA？DIA?[color=Silver]（*国防情报局。）[/color]

怎样都无所谓。

“John。”

他看着Kara，看着她的眼睛。那一秒钟仿佛是以慢镜头缓缓切过去的。

她眨眨眼。

他动手了。

看着右边，Reese朝左踏出一步。他一把抓住瞄准他胸口的手枪，用左手用力一扭，强行扣下扳机。这发子弹落空了，没打到任何人。他挥起右臂，一枪射在男人的一条腿上，然后一脚踹中他的另一条腿，对方倒地不起。然后，他朝头顶的灯开枪。

玻璃哗啦啦碎裂一地。

趁着两名男特工制造的骚动，Kara凭借一个捣肘和一个漂亮的顶膝成功脱身。枪响了，打得墙上粉灰四起，但是那名女特工已经错失良机。

两个扭打中的人影分开了。女特工抬起枪，比Kara快出毫厘。出于本能，Reese扣下加过消音器的点二二扳机，对方瘫倒在地。

兔起鹘落。过了几秒钟，他的大脑才慢慢把刚刚发生的一切打理清楚。

他和Kara现在面对面地站着，两人都端着枪。女特工的尸身倒在她边上。她走了一步，离远了一点点，放下枪。

男特工则在他的脚下。他的黑眼睛现在更黑了，死死盯着倒地不起的搭档和她身下慢慢汇集的血泊。

Kara喃喃咒骂。眼下情况让她很恼火。她的衬衫上隐隐透出血痕，从面料下渗出来的。她插好枪。“不必留他的活口。”

Reese没有听令，但他一枪托打在对方脑侧。

嘭一声。

黑眼睛朝一边歪倒，人事不省。Kara摇头。她撩起一缕散发别到耳后，眼睛看着Reese。Reese低头看着两名美国特工，脸上空白，没有表情。

“这就是你不该对任何人心怀依恋的原因。”

她的话让他转过头看着她。她的笑容很冷。

“会有懈可击。他的两颗眼睛珠子全程都他妈的放在她身上。”

Reese的表情一成不变。

等她转过身躯，他才开始眨眼。Kara不可能看见他皱眉的表情，除非她的后脑勺上长眼睛。

穿过一道毫不起眼的侧门，他们融入人潮涌动的航站楼里。

——第十二章完结——


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

“你也来赶热闹了，嗯哼？”

Carter飞快转过身来。

Fusco。

她警惕地看了他一眼，先扫视四周，然后才走到他身边。

“怎么了。"他以防卫的语气说。她又在以那种眼神看他，那种既不赞成也不信任他的眼神。 “他们把能调动的人都用上了。”

“是啊，我看也是。”

他的眉头皱得更厉害。“得了，别这种口气，Carter。”

她摇摇头。下面那一层现在热火朝天，遍布探员和警员。秃鹫般的媒体也正在闻风而动的路上。

她的无线电吱吱啦啦地响。她瞥了一眼，竖起耳朵听了片刻。

Fusco打量着她，也打量着整层车库。这个地方已经禁止普通车辆驶入。神奇小子要是敢在这里露面，他一定死翘翘。

Carter又在紧盯着他了，以那种让他很不舒服的方式。

“你的西装男和这个什么Fitzgerald之间有什么关联，知道不？”

“都查无实据。”

Fusco耸肩。“疯人院先生搞不好看到了什么不该看到的事情。西装男想杀他灭口。”

“或者正相反。也许西装男在搭救他。”

“也许。”Fusco承认。他看了她一眼，目光中同样好奇满满。她知道些什么了？“我觉得神经病才是这次的坏蛋，Carter。”

她眯起眼睛。“怎么，你了解什么内情？ ”

“哪儿的事，”他矢口否认。“只是觉得……只是觉得这不像是他的作案手法，你说呢？ ”

她在开车过来的路上了解了事情的概况。警局就西装男于肯尼迪机场现身的报告发出了协查通报，但是，Fitzgerald新近发出的威胁吸引了更大的注意力。

阴谋论持论者从警局逃之夭夭的同时，西装男也脱困而去无影无踪。这太巧合，更别提Platt在前者的公寓外撞见过Reese。Platt截然断定，他要找的叛逃特工就在附近。

她多希望他的判断是错误的。

“是啊，” 她承认， “不像他的手法。”

“我也搞不懂这个Platt，”Fusco 说。他像是猜透了她的心思。“我的意思是，他们之间到底什么仇什么怨呢？何必穷追不舍？”

车库西入口的骚动引得他俩同时转过身去。

一群制服警员和一群西装探员正在发生争执。Carter扫视车库，但没看到Platt。上一次她看见他，他一副随时拔枪开火绝不手软的架势。

打从她了解Reese起——不，谈不上了解，只能算[i][b]认识[/b][/i]——要他的脑袋的人就没断过，而且那些人有法律撑腰，有国家撑腰。[i][b]你到底做过些什么，John？[/b][/i]

为什么要穷追不舍？就因为Reese叛逃了？是一名训练有素的叛逃杀手？

事情不太对劲。

Fusco也不对劲。

她以刚刚的骚乱为借口，不动声色地结束了和Fusco的交谈。

"没事，没事。" Fusco挥手，示意她只管离开。他自己指挥的行动组正在搜查车库第五层。“回头见。”

*

她上到第二层。

警察正在挨个搜索楼梯间，一列列地检查车辆。Platt的命令非常简单。出口已全部关闭，楼层封锁。无论用什么手段，他们将搜捕到他们。

死活不论。

有人清了清嗓子。Cater回过头，勉强压下一声咳嗽。

[i][b]开哪门子的国际玩笑。[/b][/i]

Reese唰地亮出警徽，对她使个眼色，朝她身边的其他警察点点头，没做自我介绍，直接问：“现在怎么样了？”

Carter充满疑虑地看着他。他的警徽现在藏到皮夹克里了，肩膀上搭了个沉重的黑色旅行袋。

目前，特别行动小组在楼上，本地警察在楼下，由CIA掌控全局发布命令。另一名警探知无不言言无不尽地汇报着情况。Reese一边听，一边回头看着Carter。他留意到她的表情，她对旅行包的再三打量，以及不满。他换了个站姿，别开脸。

“——楼上。”警探还在说。

他点点头，听着，心不在焉地听着。

汇报完毕，便衣警察先行离开，小跑着加入另一群人。那边大喊大叫的，说是发现了什么。他们的声音在水泥墙壁之前回荡着。有人在一辆未经登记的SUV后座上找到点东西。

Reese的眼睛一直警觉地搜索着Platt。

“John。” 一个声音唤他的名字，声音不大，但严厉。

他转过身，举着他从别的警探身上顺过来的警用无线电。他和Carter对视一秒，泛起一个小小的笑容。[i][b]看见没？你不必为我担心。[/b][/i]

她在挣扎，因为不知道接下来是做她该做的事还是做她想做的事。“John——”

他留意到她的犹豫不决。“不管发生什么事，把Finch救出去，行吗？”他已经离开了，朝向楼梯间，根本不给她回复的机会。

她瞪着他的背影。

这个男人绝对是心怀死志。

*

四楼。他在汽车和汽车之间留出的过道里悄然前行，搜寻着西装男和Fitzgerald。他的枪已经就位，他的动作轻捷无声。

那边，有人蹲在一辆小面包车的侧后面。

两个人。一个是谢顶男，身形矮壮，符合目标人物的特征。另一个人穿着价值不菲的西装，但他的外形不符合他收到的描述：没那么高，没那么黑。

年轻的探员举起配枪，站定，深呼吸。

“不许动！”

他身后凭空冒出来一个人，三下两下缴了他的械，还差点把他的胳膊拗断了。他俩扭打着，双双撞上一辆车。

年轻探员的反击很凶悍。他还年轻，年轻力壮。Reese朝着他的胸腹要害顶了三次膝盖，第三下才终于把他放倒在地。

Reese认真考虑要不要给他的膝盖来一发。他钩在扳机上的手指动了动，但是忍住了。

“Mr. Reese！”

听到Finch的声音，Reese的视线从倒地探员身上抬起来。他从不省人事的探员身边走开。他的老板正以一脸古怪的表情地看着他。

“Finch。”他轻巧地将枪插回后腰。 “我知道，你让我留守——”黑色旅行袋从Reese肩膀上滑下来，落在水泥地上，金属碰撞发出铿锵的声音。他停下来喘口气。“但我向来不擅长那个。”他的声音里毫无悔改之意。

Finch往前踏出一步，但是Fitzgerald跳到他们之间，胖乎乎的手指现在攥住他从安全屋里偷出来的刀。

Reese厌烦地看了他一眼。

“行了，Chris——”

“[i][b]别[/b][/i]过来。”Fitzgerald警告。他已经紧张得上气不接下气了。他用眼睛瞪着Reese，警告他不要再走近。

Reese欺身过来，扼住他的手腕，用力一拧，虽然他留了手，没有用上他希望用的全部力气。

钝刀铛啷啷落到水泥地上。

矮个子男人惨叫着护住自己的手腕。Reese朝后推了他一把。这一次没留手。Fitzgerald猛地撞上小面包车的侧面。

Reese就着他的旅行包蹲下来，拉开拉链。肾上腺素在慢慢消退——他现在能感觉到自己的心跳，每一下心跳都正在将鲜血从他灼痛的身侧伤口泵出去。他不能休息；这件事就快结束了。

“你们得往下走。”他告诉他们。[color=Silver]（*You should get down.） [/color]

他的无线电响起。车库到航站楼的通道里发现了一枚土制钢管炸弹。

他冷淡地瞥了Fitzgerald一眼。“你的朋友干的？”

“是的——”Fitzgerald阵脚大乱。“但这不是我们的计划。我们的计划不是——”

“往下走。”Reese重复。他知道留给他们的时间不多了。无线电又响了。

第三层搜索完毕。

Reese从黑色旅行包里抽出一支巨大的来复枪。它被放在一边。Finch紧紧地盯着紧接着被掏出来的扳机钮。

“Mr. Reese？恐怕我不太喜欢你眼下的策略。”

“抱歉，Finch。”Reese直视他的眼睛。[i][b]我其实不怎么抱歉[/b][/i]。“恐怕我也不太喜欢你身处险境。”[color=Silver]（*-Mr. Reese? I'm not sure I'm in favor of your tactics here.-I'm not sure I'm in favor of your situation here. S1E8，Reese伏击外交官车辆时，Finch和他之间的对话是：-Mr. Reese, I am highly uncomfortable being here. –I am highly uncomfortable having you here.）[/color]

停车场另一端突然传来喊声。

“John。”

“趴下。”他重复一次。Finch可以等会儿再解雇他。"现在是时候启用备用方案了。"[color=Silver]（*趴下，仍是这句Get down，但是稍微换了点含义。*备用方案，Plan B。S1E14里小POI只身报仇的时候Reese让Finch给他拿一个标有Plan B的装有各式军火的大包。）[/color]

——第十三章完结——


	14. Chapter 14

第14章  
   
他们旋风般地冲进来，像一支小型军队，从东西两个方向的楼梯间包抄停车场四层。

啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，喊叫声。

一扇挡风玻璃碎裂了。

蹲着的姿势让他的身体很不舒服，然而Reese紧紧握着他的手臂实非必要——他的手像是咬合的老虎钳子，抓住他，确保他的身形被汽车完全遮住——他又没准备跑到哪里去。

Finch瑟缩了一下，因为那些枪声，玻璃碎裂声。他忍下塞住耳朵的冲动。他看着Fitzgerald。后者正捂住耳朵，双目紧闭，脸上因为紧张而红扑扑，因为汗水而亮晶晶。

Reese起身，开枪。三发，三个膝盖弯折，三个人倒地不起。他再次蹲下，一巴掌将新弹夹拍进去，吸一口气，眯眼，揉鼻梁。注意到Finch的视线，他挺直腰杆。

他们不能坐以待毙。

“我们必须行动起来。”Reese把手枪插好。他想过把它拿给老板，但是他知道回答会是什么。他左手抓住长长的来复枪，右手发力，提起旅行包的带子。

身侧传来撕裂般的疼痛。

车库的西南角有人在大喊。

他们必须行动起来。

他不顾疼痛，猫着腰，朝小面包车的另一边进发。Fitzgerald在那边。

他们得分头行动。

胖乎乎的男人警惕地看着他俯身过来。“你说对了一件事。”Reese的声音低沉，但保持着平稳。“我确实不是什么好人。”

“但是——”

“你要是敢动他一根手指头，我跟你保证——我会用那把黄油刀把你的眼珠子挖出来。”

Fitzgerald艰难地吞咽。

Reese察觉到Finch来到了他身后，所以他挤出一个笑容给Fitzgerald，不再继续往下说。他转身，把无线电递给Finch，站起来，开了两枪。弹如雨下作为回礼。他迅速矮下身。

扩音器里传出的声音在车库里回响，让他停止抵抗，放下武器，出来投降。

他忍住朝他们比中指的冲动。

“马上会有大量烟雾，”他提醒道，“还有——”他瞥一眼手表，“一分钟。”他保持着下蹲的姿势，但是伸手把行李袋的背带撩到肩上。

“你跟我们一块走吗？”提问的是Fitzgerald。

Reese没回答。

“John？”Finch看着他。[i][b]你走不走？[/b][/i]

Reese盯着前方，回避Finch的眼睛。

车库北边发生爆炸，冲击波撼动着他们脚下的水泥地。

汽车防盗警报争先恐后地吟唱起来。

“呵，早了点儿。” Reese的声音里居然依稀有笑意。

Finch看着他。

“你们该走了，”Reese推Fitzgerald，“楼梯间。”

浓烟滚滚，刺鼻的气味在楼层里肆意弥漫。他们借此为掩护，朝南面楼梯间的门走去。

他在通往航站楼的通道里悄悄布下一连串的遥控引爆式烟雾手榴弹。楼梯间和停车场里也有。他们只要混进航站楼就好了，就能安排Fitzgerald过安检。

或者，随便Finch准备拿他怎么办。

Finch是个好人，心肠仁善。他会放他走的。

Finch总是给人第二次机会，不管他们配不配。

“喂，Harold？” 在门口，Reese回转身。他迟疑了片刻。在周围的噪音环境中，他的声音轻不可闻。“谢谢你。”

Finch拧起眉毛。这句道谢听起来更像是道歉。

“——Reese！”

Platt的声音。

一颗子弹突如其来地从车库另一个角落呼啸而来。他们三个闪身躲到一辆小轿车的后面。楼梯间的门就在咫尺之遥，烟雾仍笼罩着四周。

Reese推他俩。

“[i][b]走[/b][/i]。”他的视线落在西北角落，那是Platt声音传来的方向。

他身后的人似乎在犹豫不决。

他瞥了一眼Finch。[i][b]你怎么还不走[/b][/i]？

烟雾渐渐开始消散，但他尚且无法看清人的身影。Reese听任旅行包从他肩膀上滑落于地。

“拜托。”他话刚出口就后悔了，因为他没能把声音里的那一丝绝望藏稳掖好。他蹲下来，拒绝回头。

他们从楼梯间的门离开了。那扇门在他身后重重地关上。Reese站起来，毫无准头地瞎射一气，杜绝任何人可能有的追踪念头。

子弹打在水泥上。

汽车警报还在唱个没完。一群人不知道在喊些什么，反正他能感觉到他们的逼近。

呵。

见鬼。

他先前的焦虑感已经消失了，现在他的心里只有听天由命。

如果只剩他一人，那他怎样都不要紧。

他知道凡事都有代价。每一个决定也都有代价；一个决定引发另一个决定，连锁效应。

Reese站起来。他端着来复枪，手指松松地扣住扳机，吸气。

烟雾在某些地方依然很厚重，但总体而言已经散得七七八八，足够让他辨明目标。

他的眼睛与Platt的眼睛对上。对方的眼睛里黑沉沉的，那是仇恨之光。

他不对人抱有这样刻骨的仇恨。

不再对人抱有这样刻骨的仇恨。

他甚至[i][b]感受[/b][/i]不到这样的情感。

枪声响起，在一片汽车警报之外制造出一个回声。远处有警笛传来。

Platt跪倒在地，鲜红的花朵在他的衬衫上绽放。Reese知道，他快死了。Reese凝视着他。

他仍然心平如镜，没有感受到什么情绪。

枪声大作，冲着他。他迅速闪身，拉开来复枪的安全栓，背上旅行包。一大群西装探员冲过来，团团围住Platt。他这时才注意到，现场一个纽约警察都没有。

要说CIA有什么特别在行，那一定是收拾他们自己的烂摊子。

他必须在烟雾完全弥散之前脱身。

而CIA的人会混迹到人群中，假装他们从来不曾来过。他也是。

他的手指从未扣下扳机。  
   
*

他脸上的红潮还未褪去，眼睛依然骨碌碌东张西望。

站在他面前的四眼仍看不出来头。他并非军方，并非警方，也不是政府秘密机构的人。

但是Fitzgerald不再试图刨根究底。

“我们得对这件事情绝口不提。”他这样告诉Finch。在他们周围，航站楼吵嚷嚷的，跟片刻之前的停车场迥非同一个世界。

这里的安保力量可能也相应有所增强，但并没有人特别留意他们。

Finch的眼睛打量着他，在心底权衡他的决定。

飞机将在三十分钟后起飞。留给他的时间不多了，不论是要权衡决定的后果，要判断决定是否正确，还是要编出一些解释。

这个男人一度铤而走险，但或许他本身并不危险。

电台沙沙响，通报说，有探员受伤，纽约警局的行动被紧急叫停。

无线电从此沉寂。

Finch突然感到疲惫。

“新护照，机票，用你的新名字办的银行卡，里面有不少钱。拜托了，Mr. Fitzgerald，去过你自己的生活吧。”[color=Silver]（*基本是S1E22里Finch对刨根究底非要追查机器真相的POI说过的原话。）[/color]

*  
   
这天晚些时候，Reese坐在一张不怎么舒服的木质转椅上，时而透过图书馆的窗子看向窗外，时而拆卸他的格洛克手枪。

他第三次把枪管从套筒里拔出来的时候，他是闭着眼睛完成的。

金属部件在他手里颠弄来颠弄去。自打Finch回到图书馆，Finch基本不说话，仅朝他的方向看过一次。但他没开口叫他离开，也没有命令他不要再窸窸窣窣没完没了地拆枪。

当Finch走进图书馆看到Reese坐在窗子边上无所事事等着的时候，他在那儿站了一分钟，看着他。Finch脸上的表情和平时有点不一样，但是没有微笑。

Reese转动椅子，视线又落在主操作台上。椅子诚然不太舒服，但好处是他可以切换方向而不必移动自己疼得要命的身体。

打字的声音很稳定。现在，三台——而非仅仅两台——显示器上滚动着一行行代码。最远的那台显示器后面，他们今天用过的无线电对讲机歪放在那儿。

Finch甚至都没有追问发生了什么。

他整个转回去，看着窗子，雪又开始落了，路灯光从背后照过来，照得雪片纷纷扬扬。 

Finch知晓的永远比他透露的多。

Reese在椅子里动了一下，椅子吱呀呀地响。

他在等待不可避免的结局。

Finch肯定还是会维持他慢条斯理深思熟虑的说话方式。当他觉得需要作出[i][b]解释[/b][/i]时就会这样，一字一顿地强调重要的事情，说服人，只……论道理。

Finch有时候只论道理。这也不坏。

他自己十之八九会同意Finch说的话。没什么可辩解的，真的。

是的，Mr. Reese，你偷偷摸摸行事是有一套的，也算是会舞刀弄枪，但是如果你准备每周吃一颗枪子儿，跑去对号码口吐威胁，让一整支特警队追着你的屁股跑，那么我得说，这大概是行不通了。

一字不假，Finch。收到。

他今天晚上会把自己灌到醉，酩酊大醉。

他不知道该拿他妈的明天该怎么办。

“Mr. Reese。”

[i][b]终于来了[/b][/i]。他绷住下巴，胃里揪紧。

他的椅子吱吱作响。他抬起头。

没有来。

“你并不喜欢他，” Finch说。Fitzgerald的照片还贴在玻璃板上。他看着它，看着酒瓶般厚的镜片后凸出的眼睛。“也不信任他。”

Reese知道那不是一个提问。他也看着照片，很想把它揭下来。打字声一旦停止，房间就显得异常寂静。

“但是你毫不动摇地救了他。” Finch看着Reese，但是对方的眼神戒备森严。他等了一会。对方的表情滴水不漏，仍是经过训练的一片空白。

跟一个喋喋不休的Fitzgerald待在一起过之后，Reese的安静是一个奇妙的反差。

Finch重新开始写代码。他本来没准备做这件事，至少不是在今晚。但是忙忙碌碌也不坏，不失为一种宣泄途径。

“你觉得他会那样做吗？”

他的手悬在键盘上方。 “做什么？”

“重新开始，过自己的生活。”

回来的一路上，Finch心里也在思忖这件事。 “对很多人来说，这是件困难的事，要改名换姓，放弃已经熟悉的生活。”他斜睨了他一眼。[i][b]难道不是吗？[/b][/i]

Reese向他展露的笑容里有一种未加掩饰的情绪。

“当我们着手这项工作的时候，我未曾预料会遇到这些事。”

当Nathan着手这项工作、拯救号码的时候。

他有时候觉得，他们引发了多米诺效应，后果未知。

Reese没说话，回想Finch的话想了一分钟，然后问：“我们？”

“唔。”Finch的眼睛又回到屏幕上。他的编程已经完成了，所以思绪也开始脱缰。他必须检查一遍程序。

尽管根本没有这个需要。

他微微侧身看了Reese一眼：[i][b]不许追问[/b][/i]。

Reese没有追问。他继续在那把古旧的椅子里转来转去，制造吱吱呀呀的声音。他盯着手中的金属件，心不在焉地把玩它们，然后把它们撇开。

Nathan。Nathan Ingram。

Finch看着显示器上反射出的Reese的身影。他想过把他打发走，让他回家休息。但是经历了过去的几天，让他留在视线所及之处更为宽心。

“此外，” 他终于开口说， “名字又有什么关系呢？”他的话打破了沉默。 “人们说，玫瑰不管叫什么名字都不改其芳香。”他扭头看着Reese，仿佛期待他一口道明出处。

Reese眨眼。 “玫瑰？”

“[i][b]莎士比亚[/b][/i]，Mr. Reese。” Finch给他一个不甚满意的表情。他挥手指着四周的书籍。“我想你是不打算好好利用利用资源了，即使是你没在……摆弄你那些枪支的时候？”

“我知道是莎士比亚，Finch。” Reese回了一个不甚满意的表情。他其实有在利用资源，从他看到的已经被人从架子上取下来的那些开始。但这不需要让Finch知道。

“[i][b]摆弄[/b][/i]？”

Finch挑眉，重新面对电脑显示屏。[i][b]不过随口一说[/b][/i]。

Reese看到一个个窗口被关闭，被最小化。Finch又敲了几个键，但就那么几下而已。他把格洛克放到一边。“那么你的又是什么呢？”

Finch回身看他。“我的……”

“你的名字。” 他平静地问。他等着，看到他老板脸上一丝笑容一闪而过。

没准这次问得出来，他心想。只是没准。

但是没有。

还差一点。

打字声重新响起来。

“你知道吧，Harold，你迟早总得信任别人的。”[color=Silver]（*You know, Harold, sooner or later you’re gonna have to trust someone. S1E2中，Finch对全家被灭门的POI小姑娘说过几乎一模一样的话。）[/color]

Finch慢慢地转过自己的椅子，朝向Reese。[i][b]你跟我说这个？[/b][/i]他脸上的表情说。

Reese微微耸肩，嘴角轻挑，笑意一闪而没。

“你我彼此彼此，Mr. [i][b]Reese[/b][/i]。” 他严厉地看他一眼。

Reese什么都没说。

我信任你。他很想这样说。

但他没有。

他觉得自己该退场了。Reese慢慢地站起来，尽可能让自己的动作流畅不露怯。要不是Finch在场，他可能疼得咒骂出声。

看来今晚到底还是得喝点威士忌。

“你明天有一个约会。”Finch留意着他的动作，向他宣布。“Mr. John Rooney在飞碟射击的时候出了点意外。”

“飞碟射击。” Reese慢慢转身，做了个怪相。“Finch。”

“他试着自己处理伤口，”Finch停顿一下，“没有成功。”

“[i][b]Finch[/b][/i]。”

“早上九点。”

铁门关上时发出豁啷啷的声音。Finch听到Reese说了点什么，太含糊，听不真。他靠在椅子上，闭上眼。

“信任，Mr. Reese。” 他对着空荡荡的房间说。

电脑轻轻蜂鸣了一声，电脑合成的声音。他睁开眼，注视着屏幕和屏幕上闪烁的光标。

信任。 

——全文完——


End file.
